Another Path
by Sins007
Summary: AU: When Ezra refuses the offer Kanan made him in his tower, he first thought he would be okay alone. It was before realizing that the Grand Inquisitor had set his sight on him. Follow what happen after they trigger a new and unique Force ability inside the boy! (Blueberry whump incoming :3 )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **I was wondering 'What If?" and then I've had this idea. I hope you'll like it! :D**

 **Sorry in advance if I made any typo or grammar error. I work hard to correct them, but it seem they always find their way inside my chapters XD**

 **Please, review or pm me to give your thought/appreciation/comment on this story. I understand English, French and I can read Spanish. I wish to always improve so don't be shy. :3**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 1**

-"You can keep the lightsaber you stole, let it become just another dusty souvenir. Or, you can give it back and come with us, come with me, and be trained in the ways of the Force. You can learn what it truly means to be a Jedi."

-"I thought the Empire wiped up all the Jedi."

-"Not all of us."

Ezra took a second to look at the lightsaber's hilt... and, just like that, Kanan's was gone. Leaving him to ponder on the choice he gave him.

The man returned to his room, inside the Ghost, and opened the holocron to hear, once more, the words of Master Kenobi. Words that have helped him pass through the genocide of the Jedi, live through it. And, now, he hoped they would help him gather the strength needed to pass down the knowledge that he was bestowed to another young Force user... would he really be okay? Could he really become a Master himself and be able to teach the ways of the Jedi?

His door opened. Ezra was standing in the doorway, arms crossed. He looked at the floor for an instant and stepped inside of the room. Kanan approached him, took the lightsaber the boy handed to him and posed a hand on his thin shoulder.

-"You took the right decision." The man voiced gently.

Ezra stared at the floor once more. -"I'm not coming with you."

The heart of Kanan twinged a little. He tightened mildly his grip on the shoulder, and continued calmly, concerned. -"Why?"

-"I-I mean." Answered Ezra, searching for his words. "It was fun, helping you guys, and the Wookies, and all the peoples in Tarkin Town, but..." He looked in Kanan's turquoise eyes. "You're not just playing in the Empire's sandbox, you're fighting a war against it. And, no matter how I look at it, I'm just a teen. What can I do against them?"

Right now, he was thinking about his parents. If they could not change anything, what could those strangers do against an entire Empire? And, he would never admit it, but he had started to get attached to those same strangers. What if he was to lose them, like he had lost his folks? He was not sure he could endure it another time...

-"I'm used to the streets of the capitol city. They're home to me. I know them more than the back of my hand and I feel like, in them, nothing can happen to me..."

Kanan sighed, but still smiled faintly. -"I understand, Kid. We cannot ask you to risk your life if you don't want to. Everyone here knew what they were signing to when they got on board." He took the other shoulder with his hand holding the hilt. "I just want you to know, that this door will always be open for you. If you ever change your mind, even if you still don't wish to fight, come to us. Here, you'll have a roof, something to eat three times a day and a warm blanket for the night."

Ezra looked taken aback. They were just so, _so_ good people. Always thinking of the well-being of others, even if they'd just met... He had to go out, to return home now, before this man could make him change his mind. He knew he would grow too much attach to them, and he couldn't resist the fear of losing them. The wound it left in him was too deep, too painful. Better cut the line right now than suffer later... yeah, this would be for the best.

Ezra turned his head again. -"Thanks for the offer. I'll keep it in mind."

He moved to free himself from the man's gentle grip and turned away, but Kanan grabbed his forearm and handed him back the lightsaber.

-"Keep it."

-"Why, it's yours?" replied the young man , surprised.

-"If you're not here, I won't need it." Was Kanan's simple answer before he returned to sit on his bed, closing his eyes.

Ezra tightened his grip on the metallic hilt and ran out off the Ghost.

Somewhere inside of him, Kanan was glad he didn't had to take the burden of raising a Padawan... but, more deeper, he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was already too late for Ezra not to be involved in this war...

...

Ezra ran. He ran, faster and faster, but not to his tower, where he could easily be found if the crew decided to change their mind and force him to go with them... forced him to learn to appreciate them more...

No, he ran toward the city, toward its streets and alleys, and sank into them. Mingling into the shadows, evading the crowd to hide and clear his mind from his memories with the crew. He had to forget them, to restart anew, and not to be tempted to rejoin them...

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realized he was missing rule number one in the streets.

'Always pay attention to your surroundings.'

-"Look what we have here." Voiced someone right in front of him.

Ezra stopped, nearly bumping into the stranger. Stepping back, he didn't go far before realizing a few teenagers mobsters were surrounding him.

-"Got lost and looking for your mom?" Laughed the first stranger. Seemed like the leader.

The boy knew the drill. They were not the only gang hitting on those dark alleys. He took a helpless stance, holding one of his arm with his hand, making himself look weak and lost.

-"I thought she was around here. Have you seen a tall black haired woman?" He made his voice more acute, forcing tears in his eyes. Already so undersized due to his seven years alone, scavenging for food, anyone could have bet he was easily 5 years younger.

The delinquents threw obvious looks between them. This would be easy. They relaxed, lowering their improvised weapons.

-"Don't worry, little buddy." Continued the leader. "We'll find her. But, we can't work for free. How about you gave us everything you've got in your bag? And that metallic cylinder while you're at it."

He was pointing the lightsaber. What a surprise it could be if Ezra was to ignite it and take them down! The idea made him laugh inside, he had to hide his smile quickly. It wouldn't be subtle.

Someone passed in an alley not far from them, startling the mobsters. Good timing.

-"Um, maybe we shouldn't be seen by others." Continued Ezra with his little voice, walking shyly toward the leading teen. "I don't want them to see my treasures."

-"Yeah, good thinking."

The leader, duped by the boy's puppy eyes, held the thin shoulders with an arm without an ounce of worry. Followed by his gang members, he led Ezra to another tiny alley.

The instant they both turned a corner, Ezra crushed the teen's toes with his boot heel and ran! The gang leader yelled, leaning on the wall not to fall!

-"After him! Beat him up!"

They chased after him, roaring while holding their weapons high to avenge their boss. Fools. No one could follow Ezra Briger once he started to dash into the alleys!

Turn left. Turn Right. Jump above some garbage. Two other turns left. Sliding inside a hole in one decrepit wall... Still, he had to give it to them, they were persistent.

Hanging the lightsaber on his belt, he grabbed a gutter pipe and started to climb. One of the teens was catching up to him. He caught the boy's bottom pants and pulled him down! Kicking his face with his other foot, Ezra struggled to get away before the others could help their comrade! Desperate, he shouted with so much strength that his vocal cords were hurt.

The teen was strongly shoved down, like pushed by something invisible!

Without taking the time to analyse what happened and what was this strange feeling that had passed in his being, Ezra continued his ascent to the roof and keep running, making jumps from one house to another that no normal human could have done. Soon, he finally got rid of this stupid street gang.

Letting himself fall in another tiny dark alley, he leaned himself to a wall to catch back his breath.

What a difficult day it had been, and he hasn't even taken the time to hunt food for the supper. What a waste of energy... maybe he should have asked some from the rebel's crew...

A cold breeze ran into the alley, making him shiver. The sun hadn't even set, how could it be that cold?

Then, he heard a colder voice coming from a corner. -"I believe you and I have something in common, young man."

Who was that dark looking, grey skinned, man? Instinctively, Ezra started to back off.

...

 **So, what do you think of it? :D And what should happen next? :3**

 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you wish to see in chapter 2! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Now, I wish to advise that the end of this chapter is really disturbing! Don't let yourself be taken aback from it, it will all be explained in time ;)  
**

 **Special mention time!**

 **AgnieszkaPL = I too wish them to be together. But, isn't separating them so awesome because it's so cute to see them when they're reunited! ;)**

 **= Thanks for the invite. Although, I'm a beginner with spanish and, even if I'm alright with short texts, a whole story may be hard for me. But, I promise I'll take a look eventually :3**

 **Juancabrillio = I love the idea. I'll keep it in mind ;)**

 **cassturn93 = hehehe, who knows, do you think he will turn to the dark side just yet?**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 2**

-"Excuse the... intrusion, Inquisitor. But, in the course of my duty, I have encountered a Rebel's cell. The leader of that cell makes good use... of a lightsaber."

-"Ah, Agent Kallus. You did well to call."

The hologram of the Inquisitor stood tall, impressive. His image only could frighten even the bravest soldier, but Kallus keep his stoic stance.

-"And, if I may add." Continued the Agent, catching again the Inquisitor's attention. "There was also a boy... with great skills. He was rescued by the Rebel's Leader... although, he claimed to work alone."

-"Interesting. We'll see about that..."

The Inquisitor's smile made Kallus shiver for the first time since the beginning of this conversation...

...

The tall Pau'an walked toward Ezra, his presence alone casting a shadow more frightening than a night in the dark alleys.

-"I believe you and I have something in common, young man."

Instinctively, the boy stepped back and retorted defiantly. -"I believed you must have confounded me with another, _mister_."

-"There's little chance that I made a mistake. Or, would you deny your deeds from earlier?"

He was referring to Ezra's leaping above the roofs. They were easy to spot and there was a few that no normal human could have done. And Ezra was well aware of that. Even younger, he knew he had something others didn't have. Maybe it was this _Force_ thing Kanan had tried to talk to him about... But, it was a little late to regret not asking more. And, a little late to realize he should have hide it more...

Swallowing, the boy finally reached a junction. He turned on his heels and rushed in another tiny alley! Feeling a freezing breeze surrounding him, he got grabbed by an invisible hand and was strongly shoved back in another street. He hit hard the wall, landing soundly on the ground of a dead end.

-"Stop fleeing. It is useless against me."

There was no escape around him. No hole to hide, no pipe to climb, and he knew it. Ezra knew there was no way out beside the corridor from where he flew and the tall grey man was now walking in it. Cornered, there was no mean to stay subtle anymore. He took the lightsaber's hilt in hands and ignited it.

-"I don't know what you're after, but let me out of this or you'll regret it." Said Ezra, the blue blade light emphasizing the angry look on his facial feature.

-"Ah, those are fine eyes. Yes, show me more anger. Prove me I was right." Taunted the Inquisitor, igniting his own red lightsaber. "Prove me you belong in the Empire's rank."

Ezra's face changed with disgust. "Tch, I'll never serve the Empire! Better shove your recruitment form deeply where I think!"

The Inquisitor frowned. -"We'll have to work on your attitude. Maybe I should start your first lesson now!"

He rushed to strike down, his red blade weakly blocked by the blue one. Rotating his hand, he disarmed the boy in an instant, throwing the Jedi's lightsaber behind him.

He aimed at the boy's throat, menacing. -"Maybe it is time you apologize."

Only a few times in his short life, Ezra was speechless, and this was one of those times. Frightened, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

-"I'll get your apology later." Continued the Inquisitor, accepting the defeat of the boy. "For now, I'll take you into custody. You'll follow me quietly to my ship and you'll answer my questions about your rebel friends."

-"Just, leave me alone." Ezra manages to mutter. "I decided to stay out of this stupid war."

-"Was it why you claimed to work alone?" Asked the Pau'an, closing the distance between the tip of his blade and Ezra's skin, forcing him to back off even more in the solid wall. "You should know that no one can stay neutral in a war. One of the sides always ends up claiming the promising candidates. And it often tends to be the strongest side."

-"Not if I can help it."

The sound of a lightsaber igniting was heard from behind the Grand Inquisitor. Turning his head, he saw a man wielding the blue blade.

Ezra gasped at the sight of Kanan. -"Why are you here!? You should have stayed out of this!" His tone sounded angry. Why should this man always make him doubt his resolves? Always make him think someone could take care of him and not let him live alone anymore...

-"Not a chance. You're coming back with us." Stated firmly Kanan.

-"Are you, perhaps, the Rebel's leader? I see you really care for the boy." Said calmly the Pau'an. "Maybe you should think again before attacking. He could get hurt." The red blade cuts lightly in Ezra's throat, making him grunt from the sudden pain.

Kanan hesitated, firming his grip on the blade. Two tiny balls fell at the Inquisitor's feet, releasing a dense smoke!

-"Quick, grab the kid!" Shouted a girl's voice from the roof.

Kanan braced himself to rush in the cloud and stop, like paralyzed, by the sudden cry of Ezra! It took less than half a minute for the smoke to dissipate - although it felt like hours for the Jedi - and to let him see the Inquisitor holding his blade inside of the boy's shoulder, keeping him stabbed to wall!

-"Did you really thought it would be _that_ easy to unbalance me?" Questionned the Inquisitor, removing his lightsaber to let Ezra slide on the floor, clutching his painful shoulder.

It wasn't life threatening and there was no blood dripping, the wound having already cauterized by the light's heat, but it didn't stop the boy to shiver from the shock.

Without letting him the time to breath, the Inquisitor grabbed Ezra and kept the tiny boy in front of him, like a human shield. -"I might not seem like it, but I am not greedy. If you try to catch too many rabbits at the same time, they'll all escape the bag." He raised again his blade under Ezra's chin. "Let me pass and the boy will live. If you try to stop me, he'll die and I'll have to catch you in his place."

Kanan didn't hesitate this time. He shut his lightsaber and moved to let the way open to the Inquisitor. When they passed beside him, he told Ezra; -"Don't worry. We'll find a way to get you back."

-"Don't bother. What can you do against an Empire?" The words slipped between Ezra's lips. He knew it would hurt him, but they still left him.

Kanan watched them disappear behind an alley's corner, clenching his fists...

...

Ezra ended in a torture room, tied to a vertical table. Although, he was so small for the device that, even lowered to their maximum, the restrains were holding his shoulders and forearm instead of his chest and wrists.

Electric shocks passed into his body, making him twitch uncontrollably. Grinding his teeth, he refrained his cry as much as he could. He didn't intend on satisfying the sadistic pleasure of the Inquisitor and kept his voice contained in his throat.

The tall Pau'an turned a button, increasing the voltage. The sudden rise finally made Ezra yell loudly. The intensity was kept for a few more seconds, running trough his being. His head, throbbing so much, gave him the impression it was going to explode.

Pressing the same button, ending the lightning flux, the Inquisitor spoke calmly. -"I hope this will make you understand that I did not appreciate your repartee, back in the alley."

Ezra, panting, bite his own lip to keep another good reply to himself. He wasn't dumb enough to ask for more shocks... even if bad mouthing his torturer was tempting.

-"Now," continued the Inquisitor. "Ready to serve your Empire?"

-"Never!" Hissed the boy, daring his look in the yellow eyes.

The man frowned. -"Understand that if you refuse to pledge allegiance to the Empire, then you will die."

-"I prefer Death." Retorted Ezra, clenching his fists.

Smirking evilly, the Inquisitor grabbed the boy's jaw. -"Now, I am curious. What could make you despise your Empire this much?" He moved his other hand in front of Ezra's eyes, attempting to pierce his thoughts.

Resisting as much as he could, he sadly didn't offer much challenge to the Grand Inquisitor. Eventually, he was forced to revive the assault on his house. The Stormtroopers invading the little home, tearing apart everything inside. His mother hiding him in a closet while his father tried to convince the soldiers they must have made a mistake, stopping them from entering the room before his wife had covered the hidding with a blanket. He couldn't see the rest, but he heard the men arrest his parents and drag them out of the house...

Ezra strongly wished to never see this event again. He had try to push it so far in the back of his mind. Tried to forget it as much as he could... He didn't want to watch them now, didn't want the Inquisitor to watch them, didn't want to be here right now. If only he could be somewhere else... Anywhere!

Suddenly, another strong shock passed into his body! Did the Inquisitor activate again the machine? When the shock stopped, he opened his eyes to glare inside the yellow iris. He saw them opening too, looking at him with pain.

The Grand Inquisitor opened his heavy eyes lids. Why did his head... no, his entire body hurted _that_ much! Staring directly in front of him, he saw a tall blue eyed Pau'an looking at him incredulously. Backing off with surprise, he didn't go far... strapped to the table!

They had switch bodies!

...

 **Oohhhh! Who saw** _ **that**_ **coming?  
**

 **Don't worry, this is all part of a greater plot. You'll see eventually ;)**

 **Still, I'm open to suggestion! Tell me in the Review what you want to see in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I knew it would be a risky guess when I wrote the end of Chapter 2. I wanted to write something I had never seen in a Star Wars Rebels Fanfiction and I think I was successful XD**

 **For those who believe in me and came here again to see what will ensue, Thank You!**

 **For those who were unsure and still came back to give it another shot, Thank You!**

 **For those who just drop it... meh, no mean writing something for you, you're not here XD**

 **I learned a long time ago that it's impossible to please everyone at the same time. I can only wish this chapter will please those who took the chance to continue reading it :3 I asure you, I always give my all when I write something!  
**

 **On that note, time to know what will happen next! Have a nice reading time :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 3**

-"How...?" / -"What the...?" They voiced together, taken aback.

The two males were in shock, stunned by this turn of event!

Ezra made a step back with the tall legs of the Inquisitor's body, nearly stumbling since he was not used to their length.

The Inquisitor, prisoner of the child's sore body, started struggling in the table's restrains, boiling with rage. Although, his struggles was shorted by an incredible headache. How could this boy even speak back to him with this amount of pain in his entire being?

Ezra reached his new big grey hand toward his old body, grabbing the tiny throat.

-"What did you do to me!?" He heard himself with the loud Pau'an's voice.

-"Calm down, boy." It was weird to hear those words from Ezra's mouth. "Whatever you do now, you'll hurt your body."

-"I was raised on the streets." Hissed the blue eyed Pau'an, releasing his grasp. "I won't cry for a few more bruises." He turned to the control panel and clumsily pressed the big button.

The electricity once more ran inside the boy's being, this time making him yell loudly. The Inquisitor haven't been hurt for so long that he had forgotten the feels of wrecking nerves. When the shock finally stopped, he took back his breath, panting, on the verge of losing consciousness.

-"Now, answer." Commanded Ezra with the loud voice. "How did you make us change bodies?"

-"I..." The Grand Inquisitor had to take a breath each time he tried to speak. "I didn't... do it."

-"What!?" Roared back Ezra, grabbing back his former tiny throat.

-"You... did it!" He was so weak now that he fainted.

Ezra growled with rage and started slapping the unconscious boy to awake him.

-"Oh no you don't faint on me telling me _that_!" He shouted, angrier than ever. "What do you mean, I did it! Wake up and tell me how to change back! Wake up or I'll..."

-"Or nothing!" Roared Kanan's voice behind him!

The Jedi was inside the now open doorway, lightsaber in hand and two Stormtrooper laying at his feet.

-"You came again..." Muttered Ezra, unbelieving, the surprise making him momentarily forget he was not himself right now.

Kanan raised his other hand and Force pushed the Pau'an body, shoving him hardly in the wall. Zeb and Sabine stormed into the room to untie the unconscious boy.

-"Wait," Desperately tried Ezra, reaching a hand toward them. "You're..."

But the Jedi didn't let him the time to explain. He quickly Force pushed the grey hand, thinking he was trying to do some trick, and attacked with his blue blade! Dodging at the last second, the Pau'an rolled on the floor and got in front of the door, blocking the way.

-"You're making a mistake!" Tried once more the poor Ezra, praying that at least one of them would listen to reason.

Zeb, the boy's body on his shoulder, rushed at the Inquisitor in front of him and slammed him with the electric tip of his bowriffle! He was shoved again, hitting the corridor's wall and crumbling to the ground, searching for his breath.

The Rebels ran in front of him, escaping with the wrong boy!

Coughing to regain his normal breathing, Ezra punched the wall with the side of the grey hand. -"No, no, NO! If they take him with them, they'll led him directly to the Ghost and Hera!"

Calming down, he took the time to think again about what he just said. -"Not that I should feel in debt to them. Sure, they saved me a couple of time, but it's because of them that I'm in this mess right now! And, if they go away, I'll never be able to return in my own body..."

He heard footsteps running behind him. Agent Kallus, followed by a few Stormtroopers, approached him.

-"Inquisitor! What happened?" Asked the Agent.

Startled at first, Ezra quickly realized they thought he was on their side. He rose to his feet, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

-"The Rebels took the boy away. We can't let them escape! Block all escape routes!" He commanded.

-"We'll do, Inquisitor. I assure you, they won't escape!" Answered Kallus, motioning the Troopers to continue with him, taking his com link in hand while running. "Attention everyone. Lock Down the ship! I repeat, Lock Down the Ship!"

Satisfied with his performance, Ezra went to a computer nearby and accessed the internal terminal.

-"Think, Ezra, think. How did they escape the last time you were with them?" He asked himself aloud, searching to localise them in the Imperial's ship. "They didn't had to go far in the ship, I'd made most of the way back alone. But, Hera was waiting in the Ghost, and... oh no!"

He activated the Inquisitor's com to communicate with Kallus. -"Agent, be careful. Do not forget about the explosive!"

-"How did you..." Answered Kallus, surprised at first but regaining composure. "Already have think that ahead. I send troopers to sweep the bombs. But we'll surely need your support. Their ship has been localized in the ninth docking bay."

Ezra found the shortest route to bay 9 on the computer. -"I'm on my way."

He was adapting to his new height. The Pau'an dashed in the corridors as fast as he could, taking the tiny com to keep communicating with his odd allies.

-"And, Agent... I want them alive."

...

-"Strange." Said Sabine while they were running. "I never thought the Grand Inquisitor would have the same electric blue eyes as Ezra."

-"You must have seen it wrong." Answered Kanan. "I saw them in the alley, they were yellow."

-"I'm never wrong about colors." Muttered the girl.

-"At least, it was easy." Added Zeb, sneering. "I had thought an Inquisitor would be harder to deal with!"

-"No time to question our luck." Retorted Kanan. "Keep running, Specter 2 is waiting for us."

They arrived at bay 8. Only a few minutes left before they could reach bay 9 and escape in the Ghost. On the other side of the room, the door started to close!

-"We won't have time to pass!" Shouted Zeb.

Kanan raised his hand, slowing the closing door. Stormtroopers appeared from another side, shooting at them and nearly making him lose focus! The Lasat reached just in time, grabbing the nearly closed door's sides to force them open! They jumped into the hole, leaving their enemies behind them.

On the side of the ninth docking bay, another door opened, showing the Grand Inquisitor.

-"Quick, to the ship!" Commanded Kanan, still running.

-"Kanan, don't take him on the Ghost!" Ordered the Pau'an.

-"How could you know those names..." Kanan was surprised at first, but raged soon after and ignited his lightsaber. "You forced him to talk. He's just a kid, you Monster!"

Ezra grabbed the Inquisitor's lightsaber in his back to protect himself. Pressing the button to strongly, two blades lighted and started to rotate!

-"Whoa!" The Pau'an said, startled. "Does yours do that?"

Suddenly puzzled, Kanan stopped attacking. He remembered Sabine's comment and stared at the Inquisitor.

-"Your eyes... how's that possible?" he said, incredulously.

Near the Ghost, Ezra's body finally awoke in Zeb's arms. They looked at each other, and the Lasat stopped running, stunned. Not letting him the time to ask questions, the tiny Inquisitor jumped on the ground and Force pushed the big warrior, throwing him much farther than expected and pushing himself back too! He landed on his back, raising on an elbow and looked at the small hand.

-"Such raw potential, such power!" He said, amazed. "I may even harm myself if I don't use it carefully..."

-"I tried to tell you." Voice the blue-eyed Pau'an to Kanan. "He's me and I'm him!"

The Jedi stared at the Inquisitor, then back at Ezra, and back again... Now, that was a problem.

-"I don't know what's going on." Said Sabine. "But choose what we must do quickly. They're coming!"

She was pointing the imperial's ship door that started to open again. Swiftly, she threw a bomb to slow the Stormtroopers invasion.

-"We need time to elude this mystery." Voice the Inquisitor with Ezra's body, standing up. "Either you stay here with us or you take us both with you."

-"We can't take the Inquisitor with us!" Spouted Zeb.

-"But, we can't let Ezra here..." Affirmed Kanan.

-"Then, what do we do!?" Urged Sabine.

...

 **Yes, indeed, what will they choose?**

 **In fact, I'll let YOU choose! Tell me in the review what you want to see happening!**

 **Do they take the risk to take the Inquisitor with them? Or do they leave Ezra on the Imperial ship?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update this story! I was focused on the finale of my main story and on the beginning of the continuity :3**

 **Now that's done, let's see what will happen here. But, just before, Special Mention Time! :D**

 **-solisstef1 = Thank you a lot for your** _ **amazing**_ **participation! I loved all your ideas so it was hard to choose which one I would include XD (And, to answer you, I know** _ **where**_ **I want this story to go. I just need to determine** _ **how**_ **I want the characters to get there XD) I hope you'll like how I turned your suggestions :3**

 **-Unknown user = Yep, the lyrics of this song are really nice. Thanks for the inspiration, I love to write while listening music! :D ;)**

 **And a BIG** _ **Thank You**_ **to everyone who participated! I hope you'll recognize your suggestions for the ones I used :3**

 **Okay,** _ **now**_ **time to know what will happen next! Have a nice reading time :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 4**

The tiny Inquisitor spoke again. -"One thing is sure. We were close up when we switched, we will need to be close to return in our original bodies. So, the real question is, will you separate us and risk that your wannabe Padawan stays forever in anothers body? I think not, but you could always stay with us until we elude this mystery." Ezra's mouth smirked. "I'll ask to find you a comfortable room... in the detention unit."

Zeb was back on his feet. He aimed at the boy's face with his fist. -"Why, you..."

-"Hey! Careful!" Spouted the blue-eyed Pau'an. "That's my face your threatening!"

-"It hurt to admit, but he's got a point." Agreed painfully Kanan.

-"Don't tell me you're already attached to his face?" Bursted the Zeb.

The Jedi sighed. -"Not that. I was talking about the Inquisitor's comment." His tone changed, firming. "We can't separate them and we can't stay on this ship so we're taking them both with us."

-"Karabast. I'm telling you, it will not end well!" Grunted the Lasat.

-"It's too risky to let an imperial have access to the Ghost." Snapped Sabine, throwing another explosive to delay the Stormtroopers.

-"True," Still agreed Kanan. "but we can seclude him in the Phantom. There's not much secret in it."

-"There's only one more problem here." Continued the tiny Inquisitor. "I can't be seen escaping with you."

-"Your career it the least of our problems!" Retorted Kanan.

Sabine ran out of bomb munitions and she and the tiny Inquisitor got shot, falling hard on their back!

The blue-eyed Pau'an snapped and yelled at the Troopers! -"I told you to take them alive! If you can't aim, don't shoot!"

The Stormtroopers held their fire, looking at each other, uncertain of the actions they should take.

-"My career," continued with pain the little Inquisitor only for the Jedi to hear. "is the only thing holding them back right now. We can't risk losing this advantage if I am to go with you."

-"Then, what do you propose?" Grunted Kanan.

-"The boy doesn't have to board this ship to leave." He smiled at the understanding face of the Jedi. "Make it look good."

-"Specter 4, Specter 5, we're leaving!" Shouted Kanan. "Get inside now!"

The tiny Inquisitor gathered himself together and dashed inside the Ghost, quickly follow by Zeb holding Sabine in his arms. Ezra rushed too to get aboard, but, when he got closer, Kanan strongly Force pushed him back! Landing on his back, the blue-eyed Pau'an looked incredulously at the standing man.

-"What a shame you don't have a ship fast enough to catch up with us, Inquisitor."

The door closed as a few Troopers came to help the Pau'an to stand. He shoved them away, furious. -"Idiots! If you have time to help me, get inside your Tie-Fighters!"

Ezra rushed to the ship he had to ride when the Inquisitor took him from Lothal. Getting on-board, covering his head with the helmet, he started the motor and pursued the Ghost!

...

Inside the rebel's ship, Hera was making the computer calculate to jump into hyperspace.

The second she was to move the lever, Sabine erupted inside the cockpit! -"Don't!"

Startled, the Twi'lek held her hand in the air, looking confused. -"I saw everyone is inside the Ghost and there's like 20 Tie surrounding us. Give me a good reason not to get us out of here."

-"Well..."

-"That's easy." Explained Ezra's voice with a haughty tone after entering the cockpit with Kanan and Zeb. "I'm not the one you were looking for."

Hera turned to the Jedi but he shuddered. -"Please, don't ask. I don't understand more than you."

The Ezra continued with disdain. -"Can you send an encrypted message, pilot?"

Hera frowned. -"Well, yes."

-"Very well. I'll give you the frequency of my ship."

...

Inside the Inquisitor's ship, the communicator emitted sonor beeps. Taking the call, a static sound was replaced by the voice of Ezra.

-"Listen to me, boy. Get in line with this ship and pull the lever to the left above your head. Once you'll see the projectile land, wait 5 minutes and follow the directions."

Somehow, Ezra knew what he was talking about. He did as ordered and watched the little cylinder projected from the Inquisitor's ship and anchor itself to the Phantom. The moment it was done, the rebel's ship disappeared from his sight...

He received another communication and took it. It was the Agent Kallus voice who talked to him. -"Inquisitor, I deeply apologize. It seems they have escaped."

-"If you are sorry now, wait until I came back to face you." Grunted the blue-eyed Pau'an. He heard a faint grumble and end up rather proud of his imitation. He continued. "I think I can still pursue them. I'll let the ship in your hand until I return."

-"Yes, Inquisitor." Ezra imagined the Agent saluting uneasily and continued to smile. He could almost feel sorry for him... almost.

Not long after, an indicator light activated inside the ship. Ezra took the coordinate and jumped into Hyperspace.

...

After docking the Inquisitor's ship onto the Ghost, the tall blue-eyed Pau'an got inside the rebel's ship. The little robot was waiting for him, his teaser ready to shoot.

-"Calm down, Chopper." He raised his hands. "I need to talk to Kanan. Where is he?"

Bwop bwopp!

-"If you say so." He grunted, passing in front of the still menacing pile of junk who followed him to the Phantom.

Arriving beside the door, he heard his old voice and Kanan talking and couldn't resist eavesdropping. He crouched a little and waved his hand at Chopper who was bumping onto his legs to make him stop.

-"It seems your plan worked, _Inquisitor_." Growled the Jedi.

-"Were you doubting?" Sneered the tiny Inquisitor. "Doubt lead to fear that lead to anger. Maybe you should get someone else to watch over my stay."

Still another grunt from the Jedi. He definitively seemed uncomfortable with the situation.

-"Don't make me sedate you until we find a way to switch the two of you back." He menaced.

-"Please, do. But, before that, can you assure me you'll find how to correct the situation?" The voice of Ezra met the silence. "Ah, as I thought, you have no idea about what is going on and how it can be changed. Since I may be the only one able to help the boy, you should reconsider sedating me."

-"Don't get too comfortable. The second this is over, you'll be too." menaced Kanan.

-"Are you threatening my life? Maybe it's not the boy who should become my apprentice." mocked the little Inquisitor.

-"Don't even start it." Growled Kanan, more menacing.

-"He doesn't need you." Stated the little voice. "He's far too strong for you to teach him. I know, I tested his power. You'd be overpowered by him the minute he'll understand his own capacities."

-"And you think you'll be better than me." Mocked Kanan in turn.

-"I'm confident I could be better than you," Retorted the little Inquisitor. "but I wasn't talking about myself. There are people way more experienced and powerful than you and me combined."

-"I won't let you take him away." Asured the Jedi. "No matter what you say, you'll never care for him. You'll end up manipulating and controlling him."

Ezra heard footsteps approaching and rose, pushing Chopper to make him go away. The droid ran onto the tall feet, hurting the Pau'an toes! When the door opened, Kanan saw the Inquisitor's body holding his foot while swearing at the robot!

The man closed the door and smiled. -"Welcome back."

-"Um, yeah." Answered Ezra, uneasy, letting go of his leg. "Thanks, Kanan. For the rescue."

-"I wasn't gonna let him hurt you anymore." Asured the Jedi.

Ezra lowered his grey head. -"Still, I appreciate it a lot..."

-"Anytime..." Kanan raised a hand, wanting to lean it on the tall shoulder, but retained his movement. Thankfully, Ezra didn't see it.

-"And," continued the boy. "sorry for what I said, back in the alley." He raised his head. "I didn't want to hurt you."

-"It's okay, but, please, don't look at me like that." Replied the man, uneasy. "It's strange trying to comfort you while you look like _that_."

The blue-eyed Pau'an chuckled. -"Yeah, I know. Every time I speak, I wonder if I was the one who talked."

Kanan smiled again, feeling more at ease. -"So, any wounds on you?" Ezra nodded and the man continued. "Good, I'll go see if Zeb need help in the med-bay for Sabine and get the med-kit for your true body. The Inquisitor got a few shots in you."

Ezra winced. He could handle a few bruises, but blaster's shots would stink for a few days... maybe, even if they found how to change back, he should let the Inquisitor endure it in his place...

Kanan started to walk away. -" You can wait for me, he can't do any harm in the Phantom. We cut the power source so he won't be able to take off or access the computer."

Ezra nodded once more. Sure, they were just a bunch of stranger against an Empire... but they had thoughts behind everything they did. And they rescued him twice from their custody. Maybe they actually _can_ do something his parents couldn't...

Ezra looked at him go away... and turned to enter the room with the Inquisitor.

-"Welcome, young man." Greeted happily his former body. "Come take a seat, I wanted to talk to you."

-"Me too." The blue-eyed Pau'an sat in front of the small Inquisitor. "Is it true that you can change us back? You said in the torture room that it was me who did this."

-"Yes," The yellow eyes shined. "but I can find how you did it by looking in your head. With practice, I'm starting to get a grip on your memories."

The Pau'an jerked! -"Hey! Don't look, those are private!"

-"Do you want to stay like this forever?" replied the tiny Inquisitor, compliant.

Ezra's grey face scowled.

-"As I thought," Continued the Inquisitor. "and, since you aren't exactly aware of what the Force is, I doubt you would be able to understand how you did it and how to reproduce the exchange. So," He leaned forward to stare directly in the blue eyes. "leave with me."

-"What!" The Pau'an backed away.

-"You heard me." The little Inquisitor took back a comfortable position in his seat. "Leave this ship, leave those people, and become my Apprentice. I'll show you how to control your power..."

Ezra interrupted his speech. -"Even if they don't know how to help me, how can I choose to leave behind the only peoples who always came to save me!"

-"There's no easy choices in life. It's never clear cut... but, one thing is certain in this situation. If you decide to follow me, I'll keep secret all the informations about your rebel friends I am seeing in your mind right now."

The blue eyes widened. He knew the Inquisitor was saying the truth, he had felt he could understand the Pau'an thought when he was inside his Tie-fighter...

Would he accept to follow the Inquisitor to protect the Ghost's crew!?

 **...**

 **As you saw, I love suggestions! Don't hesitate, don't be shy, Tell me how you want this to turn! :D ;)**

 **May the Force be with you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **This chapter is an important part of where I wanted to go with this story. I really hope that you'll enjoy it! :D**

 **Special Mention Time!**

 **-Magic = Inquisitor is one of my fav villains too. I love how compose and elegant he is :3**

 **-Solisstef1 = Personally, I love the feeling of seeing my suggestions being used after I gave them as much as I love seeing people being happy to read their own suggestions appearance. If you ever wish to see something happening, ask me and I'll see what I can do with them :3**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 5**

Ezra's electric blue eyes lost focus, moving as he was thinking, and his grey hands were clenched on the edge of his seat.

He was being blackmailed and he knew this threat was real! He didn't understand this 'Force' thing, but he somewhat knew the Inquisitor could turn this situation to his advantage. That he could use him to hit hard the Rebels and quench their spark of rebellion!

Why! Just Why did those Rebels had to rescue him again and made him doubt his resolve!? He knew he would become attached to them if he was to stay near them and learn to know them more! It would have been so easier to dump them if he still thought he would have been better without their help! Now, he feared that they could get hurt, that the Empire could take them away, and all because of him!... just like his parents...

If he had never spoken at school, if he had never said his parents were like heroes giving hope to others, maybe they would still be with him... Stupid, childish mistake made by a child proud of his parents... And now, if he had never tried to intervene in the Rebel's business, if he had decided not to tell them about the Wookies, they would have dropped him back on Lothal and never tried to help him again and again!

Or, would they? They were so good people... so much alike his deceased parents...

-"I see you have difficulties to settle this issue, young man." The calm tone of his old voice grabbed back Ezra's attention. "Don't worry, I'm not asking that you answer right away. In any case, I still have to completely figure out how to change us back. Please, take your time to ponder on it. I would like to have your honest and unwavering answer on this matter."

The blue-eyed Pau'an looked surprised, puzzled. Was the Inquisitor concerned for his feelings? Was he considerate of his real opinion?

He nodded and exited the Phantom, leaning his back on the door after closing it. Was the Inquisitor such a bad guy? Sure, he was an Imperial, he forcefully abducted him, he tortured him and now he was threatening him... but, he was still letting him decide if he wanted to follow him or stay with the Rebels... and, to be fair, he asked before attacking in Lothal's alley... and he was pissed by the boy's attitude so he punished him before asking one more time to join the Empire...

-"Arrrgg!" He reached a hand to his forehead and shook his head, frustrated and pissed. He preferred much more when it was simple and he knew the Inquisitor was his enemy... Or was he not? Would he keep his word and not tell anything about the Ghost's crew if he was to follow him?

Incapable of choosing what he wanted to do, he pushed himself back on his feet with a sigh and walked away. Just around the corner, he encountered the Twi'lek pilot.

-"Hera, why are you here?" He jolted, surprised.

She frowned. -"I was thinking you were staying too long near that 'Inquisitor'. I didn't see him for long, but, base on that and listening to Kanan, I know he can't be trusted. Don't talk to him too much, he may try to confuse you."

The boy smiled inwardly. She was wise. Good thinking, Hera. Just a little too late...

He sighed. -"I understand. Anyway, I'm a little exhausted after everything that happened."

She smiled softly. -"It's normal. But, where were you going just now?"

He was taken aback. -"I... I thought I was gonna sleep in the Inquisitor's ship. I mean, I didn't want to disturb you with the way I look and..."

She jolted in turn. -"What are you talking about? There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the cold and narrow floor of a Tie-fighter!"

-"But, I..."

-"I admit I thought it hard to believe at first, but, now that I have you in front of me, I know it's really you, Ezra," She gently grabbed his arm. "and I want you to know that you don't need to concern yourself with anything anymore. Now that we've got you back, we'll find a solution to help you get inside your shoes again." He smiled faintly and she took one of his big hands in hers. "Come with me, we'll find you somewhere comfortable to sleep on."

He followed her without any resistance and she led him to the lounge where she draws a blanket and made a simple bed with the couch.

-"There. It's not perfect, but it will be way better than the floor." She decreed, posing her fists on her hip.

-"Thank you, Hera. You're the best." He said, calmly, while sitting on the improvised bed.

She posed a hand on his head and a kiss on his forehead. -"Good night, Ezra. Sleep well."

For her, the appearance was never an issue. It was who you were inside that mattered.

Ezra was so surprised that he nearly didn't realized she was living until she closed the light! -"Hera?"

She stopped just before passing the door, turning to him. -"Yes?"

-"The... the Inquisitor." He hesitated. "He said he could see what I know about your activities and would reveal information about you to the Empire if I refused to follow him."

She looked surprised at first, then smiled softly again. -"You don't have to worry about that. You don't know that much that would hurt us if it was revealed. He can't shut us down that easily."

He smiled back, turning to sleep with the mind at ease.

...

The next day, he woke up with a warm meal beside him and ate it happily. What a good way to start a day! He had forgotten this feeling since his mother was gone. Maybe he could always wake up like that if he stayed with the Rebels...

Since Hera cleared his fears, he could really chose what he wanted to do with his life without remorse! He could decide whether he wanted to learn from the Inquisitor or from Kanan, and, even, if he wanted to stay out of this again! After all, he could always ask to be returned to Lothal... but, after all that happened, did he really still wanted that? That was without saying _if_ the Inquisitor would let him be...

No, he got trapped by the exact thought that had made him leave the crew the first time. He grew attached to their warm and, somewhere, it still frightened him. Maybe, if he was to stay with them, he could get rid of this awful feeling... of this remorse... or, he could choose the Inquisitor and never get to feel this ever again. It's not like he could get nervous or sad at the idea of losing the stern Imperial man...

All he needed to do, now, was to determine if he could manage to pass beyond his old, ingrained fear.

He stood back and walked to the Phantom, ready to give his answer.

He unlocked the door and entered to sit in front of his old body who talked first.

-"Did you chose what you wanted to do?"

-"Yes" He answered, his blue eyes shining with determination. "And you, did you find how to change us back?"

-"Yes, and it won't be as painful as the first time." Assured the yellow-eyed boy. Ezra nodded and the Inquisitor continued. "So, what is your answer?"

-"I decided to stay with the Rebels." He answered firmly.

-"What a shame." Replied the tiny Inquisitor, saddened. "But, it was to be expected." He raised a hand. "Come closer, let us get it over with this thorn in our feet."

Ezra stoops his grey head and the tiny hand leaned on it.

-"Close your eyes," said his old voice. "Breathe calmly, think of nothing."

Ezra closed his eyes and felt his surrounding becoming colder. He opened them again and everything around him was like a foggy plain. A feeble breeze was moving the yellowish mist that was covering everything, ground and sky.

Looking around him, he soon heard something resembling the sound of metals rattling together. He then saw the silhouette of the Grand Inquisitor walking toward him, a glowing silver-blue chain in his hand trailing on the ground.

-"Where are we?" Ask the boy, feeling uneasy.

-"We are in my inner-self, and this" The Pau'lan pointed the chain. "is the link I borrowed from your inner-self to make sure we wouldn't get lost on your way back."

-"We? You're coming with me?" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

-"Yes," The Inquisitor let the chain fall to his feet and walked toward the boy. "I assumed this way of changing body was less sudden and harmful, but I discovered than an untrained mind might just get lost into it. Let me bring you back home."

Ezra, hesitated a little, then nodded.

The man stoops to grab a handful of mist on the ground and raised with a silver-yellow chain. -"To find my way back. After all, I'm at my first attempt, too." Then, he leaned a hand on the back of the boy and encouraged him to walk beside him.

-"Well, that's kind of you." Answered Ezra, taken aback. "I thought you would be mad because I refused to follow you."

The man walked right beside the blue chain, glowing on the ground, the yellow one following soundly. -"Oh, don't misinterpret my actions. I am quite sad with your decision. But, you'll discover in time that you are way stronger with the Force than me. Even if I could force you to stay with me now, you'll eventually return yourself against me."

Ezra shrugged and let the Inquisitor lead him in this foggy maze. Maybe that meant that he would also stop pursuing the boy and that, if he changed his mind about the Rebels, he could return safely to Lothal and stay neutral in this war... Maybe that would be for the best...

Soon, the mist changed from yellowish to blueish and the air became warmer. With each step, the glowing blue chain was harder and harder to spot on the ground. When his surroundings became totally blue, with no more yellow leftover other than the Inquisitor's chain, he finally felt at home.

-"You were right, it was way more comfortable to exchange body like that." He turned to face the Pau'an. "I suppose the only thing left is to wish you a nice journey back to your inner-self."

Swiftly, the expression of the Inquisitor changed evilly and he moved his hand, so quickly that it nearly couldn't be seen by the eye, right into Ezra's chest! Yelling under the surprise and the pain, the boy watched powerless as the man plunged the yellow chain right into his heart! He felt the metal gripped itself around it and between his artery! Reaching to extirpate the painful links biting into his flesh, blue chains raised from the ground and shackled him, wrapping his neck, his limbs and his torso, bringing him down on his knees!

The Inquisitor recoiled, smugly, to watch his work.

Fighting the suffering, Ezra raised his head to glare with hate and disgust at the Imperial. -"What have you done?!"

-"I was utterly disappointed to think you would stay behind with the Rebels. But, to be fair, I expected no less. So, as I searched to change us back, I found this place, this inner-self," He leaned a knee in front of Ezra and pointed the flesh and metal junction, smirking. "and discovered how to keep you with me."

-"What? I don't understand." The boy, panting, looking confused, glared at the chain. "What is that?"

-"It's a bond." Answered the Inquisitor with pride, standing back on his feet. "Not quite the same as a Master and his Padawan would normally share, but way more efficient."

And he turned to walk away, his evil laugh piercing Ezra even more painfully than the chain. The boy closed his eyes, pained by his stupidity. How could he have ever thought it was possible to trust the Inquisitor!

...

When he opened his eyes back, he was on the Phantom's floor, his body shivering from the cold that was now nesting in his heart.

The Inquisitor was standing beside him, looking down on him, still smirking evilly. -"Time to go, my boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **It's time for a little more Blueberry whump because, let's face it, we love him like that XD**

 **Special Mention Time!**

 **\- blueberry wubber 1516 = Ez asked me to thank you for your concern. I heard his voice saying it in my head. He said too that we're not crazy XD**

 **\- Magic = I'm flattered you love Sixth to that extend. But, don't lose faith in the Grand Inquisitor. I'll make sure he stays the most wicked I can XD**

 **\- Rebels-lover = Thank you for reading this story too! I'm happy you decided to try it :3 Feel free to comment as much as you like, I love to read your reactions! :D**

 **\- Guest = Indeed, Never, Ever, trust a Dark Sider :3 You got a good instinct for seeing what was coming :3**

 **\- Specter 6 = hehe, but what fun it would be without problems? :3**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 6**

-"Time to go, my boy."

Ezra raised his head, glaring angrily at the Inquisitor. -"Like I would follow you after..." He searched how to say it. "whatever you did!"

He still didn't understand well what happened, but he knew it was bad news. Even if he was slowly getting accustomed to the weird feeling he had in his chest, his heart still felt like something was clutched around it... and it made him feel extremely vulnerable before the tall and imposing Pau'an...

The Inquisitor's smirk disappeared, replaced by his usual composed face. -"You already disappointed me once today. Let's not make it twice, unless you wish to angry me. Although, now that you're back in your skin, I presume you must remember what it cost to displease me."

Ezra's sore body ached from everywhere. His muscles were still stiff from the lightning torture, but what was the most painful was the blaster and lightsaber's holes. Even so, he didn't budge in front of the man's threat and frowned more.

-"Humf, nevermind." The Inquisitor sighed, haughty. "Anyway, I wanted to test something with you."

He made a few steps back toward the door and stopped when he heard the boy's whimper. Ezra felt as though something invisible was pulling him toward the man from inside his chest. It felt different from the time when the Inquisitor had used the Force to shove him inside the alley. It felt as if the man was pulling the chain, slowly ripping off his heart, by simply walking away and each step made the suffering grew more painful.

-"As you see," The Grand Inquisitor continued, smugly. "from now on, you cannot stay away from me without enduring this sharp pain. And, the farther you are from me," he made another step away, making Ezra whimper more louder. "the more agonizing you'll feel it."

He made two more steps and Ezra leaned forward, quickly catching back his balance by posing a hand on the floor in front of him and clenched his other hand on his chest's cloth. If this continued on, he felt like his heart would have seizure!

One last step and Ezra stood back, like his body was moving on his own to keep him alive, clumsily walking toward the Inquisitor until he could breathe again normally. Still panting, he raised his head once more, darting his look onto the insufferable man.

-"If you don't wish to be kept on such a short leash, I suggest you to begin working to earn my trust." Stated the Inquisitor, the hand he leaned onto the boy's shoulder shrugged off the second it touched it. "We'll talk about this matter later. For now, let's return to my ship."

He turned, opening the door, and walked away without a look back, making Ezra follow not far from him.

Each step the boy made seemed heavy, knowing he was walking toward the Inquisitor's ship and away from the Rebels. He held his arm throbbing from the lightsaber's wound in his shoulder, grunting, retaining tears to be shed at the thought that he was most certainly taking the road of more wounds like this one.

How could he ever have envisaged that staying with the Grand Inquisitor would have been a good choice!?

Turning a corner, they entered the corridor leading to the Tie-Fighter. The second he saw the door at the other side, Ezra knew that, if he was to pass by, it would be the end of his former life. He would never be the same as he would be molded by the Inquisitor's 'teaching'!

Panic took hold of his thoughts. He painfully tried resisting to walk, with no success.

-"Help!" He shouted desperately, resuming his walking. "Help me!"

He gladly heard footsteps running toward him, Hera and Kanan appearing in the corridor.

-"Ezra!" They both voiced, worriedly. It didn't take them long to realize the young boy was back in his skin, seeing him turning to them with fear and pain in his eyes while the Pau'an stopped to glare at them, haughty.

-"Why did you unlock his door?" Asked Kanan. "You should have waited for us!"

-"I-I know. I just..." Started Ezra before being interrupted by Hera.

-"It's okay, it's not important. He can leave, now that you're back in yourselves." She tended a hand to the boy. "Just stay with us, Ezra."

He reached a hand to her too, and the Inquisitor, smirking again, recoiled a little, making Ezra step away from the woman's arms.

Kanan frowned, walking toward the kid. -"What's happening?"

-"I don't know." Said Ezra, clenching a hand on his chest. "He did something inside me."

Swiftly, before the Inquisitor could make him move away again, the Jedi reached his hands to catch Ezra's shoulders and leaned his forehead on the boy's to dive into his inner-self.

He was reassured to feel himself in a warm place, but, turning away, he saw Ezra's representation kneeling on the ground, struggling desperately against his shackles, and his heart sank.

He ran to kneel in front of him, holding the prisoner's cheeks with his hands. -"Kid, what happened?"

Ezra's tears started to roll out and, between his sobs, he answered, wretched. -"I don't understand. Everything's messed up since he pierced my chest."

Kanan lowered his sight and he saw, hidden under a blue one, a yellow chain intruding inside the boy. Eyes widening with surprise, he grabbed the chain to pull it away.

-"Hands Off. Have you never been told that the Bond between a Master and his Padawan is precious! Don't soil ours with your filthy hands."

Angry, the Jedi turned his head to look at the Grand Inquisitor's representation walking toward them. At his sight, Ezra's eyes were filled with dread.

Kanan frown deepened. -"What!? That's not how you form a Bond!"

The Inquisitor raised his chin with disdain. -"Your opinion on the matter is of no consequences for me. With that, the boy is mine."

The Jedi turned again to pull on the yellow chain, making Ezra scream and struggle against the shackles!

-"Do you want to kill him?" Warned the Inquisitor. "Unless you understand how it was done, I suggest you to leave it be."

Kanan stopped pulling, watching agonized as the kid, panting, lowered his head in defeat. He grabbed the watery cheeks again, making him look in his eyes.

-"Do you trust me?"

-"I..." Hesitated Ezra.

Kanan cuddled one of the boy's cheek, gently wiping away a tear, softening his tone. -"Do you trust me?"

Ezra nodded. Under the yellow chain, hiding itself from the Inquisitor, a tiny blue stream reached the kid's heart, nesting itself inside it too, and he felt a gentle warm easing the pain in it.

Just before the Grand Inquisitor stood beside him, he heard Kanan whispering under his breath. -"That's how a _true_ Bond is made."

Then, the Inquisitor leaned a hand behind the boy's head, and Kanan was strongly shoved away, both inside and outside the boy's inner-self! Landing on Hera, they hit the wall and fell on the floor. Rising hardly, they watched the Grand Inquisitor wrap an arm around the kid's shoulder.

-"I think we have overstayed our welcome. If you'll excuse us."

And he turned away with Ezra, entering inside his Tie-Fighter.

Just before the door closed, the kid looked at the Rebels with sorrow. -"I'm sorry." He saw them holding hands, Kanan wrapping an arm around Hera.

Inside the Tie, the Inquisitor made the boy kneel in a corner, ordering him to stay put until he said otherwise. Ezra didn't want to comply, but his legs let go under him on their own, making him do as told.

It was the end. The Inquisitor was victorious and he was departing with his spoil of war.

Looking at the Ghost by the window, Ezra felt powerless, abandon... without hope.

-"Ezra"

The boy jolted. Did he just hear Kanan's voice?

-"Stay calm. The Inquisitor can sense your feelings, don't let him realize we're speaking."

Ezra calmed down, even if he couldn't control his fear. But, maybe it was for the best right now, as he needed it to hide the tiny feeling that just lighted up inside him.

-"Kanan, I'm afraid."

-"I know. Focus on my voice. What do you feel when you hear it?"

-"Warm. I feel a soft warm inside my heart... but, it's fading away."

-"It's because the distance between us is growing." Explained the Jedi, gently. "Remember, the next time you'll feel this warm inside your heart, it will be because I'm near you."

The Inquisitor's ship jumped into hyperspace, cutting the connection between Ezra and Kanan...

But, now, there was a new feeling nesting inside the boy's heart.

There was Hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I was so happy to read your reactions. I shivered and smiled myself while writing, so it's always awesome to see others reactions to what you work hard to bring them! :D**

 **Please, continue to share your thoughts with me with the reviews! :D**

 **Special Mention Time!**

 **-Magic = In fact, this is kinda another telling of my first story. It's mind over matter, if his brain feels it, his body is bonded to feel it too. I always thought it was fascinating to see monks enduring the worst pains without flinching, but it made me think the inverse was also true :3**

 **-solisstef1 = As I said in the Author note of chapter 3, I am always serious when writing. I'm happy you love the result so far :3 Even if the beginning was a little strange XD**

 **-Jade = I take note. Thanks for voicing your opinion, it matters to me! :D**

 **-Rebel specter 6 = Promise, I'll make more fluff/whump soon :3**

 **-Italian guest = Don't worry, my phone does the same thing all the time XD I'm happy my English is good enough to be easily understandable by people from around the world! :D I hope you'll continue to enjoy it :3**

 **-FandomAffairs = Good observation :3 I didn't focus on his wounds 'cause they weren't moving that much in the last chapters. Expect it to change as soon as Ezra will need to use his arm more seriously :3**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 7**

The journey back seemed like an eternity to Ezra. His sore legs, keeping a kneeled stance all this time, felt like ants were crawling under his skin, but he couldn't convince himself to move them, fearing to catch the Inquisitor's attention. At least, it didn't seem like he cared about his passenger right now.

The kid missed Kanan's voice and the warm it made in his now aching heart. He blinked repetitively to hold back some tears and, the second the Inquisitor's Tie exited hyperspace, the aching turned into a twinge in his chest.

They were back in front of the Destroyer.

The Inquisitor pressed a button and the internal comm opened. -"Welcome back, Inquisitor. Opening hatch number 3." but the Pau'an didn't even bothered to answer.

Instead, he drove back to the docking bay to land and looked a little behind his shoudler when he heard the boy hide a subtle deep breath. Ezra was pulling himself together. No way he was gonna look weak before bucket heads!

Exiting the Tie, the Grand Inquisitor walked quickly with an Ezra who was trying to follow his pace, his legs wavering.

The Agent Kallus advanced to meet them, making a stiff salute. He seemed more than uncomfortable in front of the Grand Inquisitor and the boy smiled inwardly, remembering how he had messed with poor old mutton-chop.

Kallus cleared his throat. -"I rejoice to see you got the child back... don't you want restrains for him?"

-"No need to." The Pau'an grabbed the boy's shoulder to hold him closer, smiling smugly. "We became such close friends after I rescued him from the rebel's clutch." He leaned his other hand on the second shoulder, taking a false concern look. "Can you imagine they were trying to brainwash a kid to be part of their rebellion!"

Already sick of his act, Ezra shrugged him away. -"That's not what happened! We..."

Inside his inner-self, he felt the Inquisitor kneel beside him from behind. The Pau'an wrapped his long hands around the boy's head, holding its back and covering his mouth... stopping him from speaking for real! Ezra's eyes widened as he found himself suddenly mute and incapable of continuing what he was saying to Kallus!

He struggled again, but in vain. The hold would already have been hard to break under normal circumstances, but now, with his arms restrained, it was impossible...

The representation of the Inquisitor leaned to whisper in the boy's inner ear. -"I forbid you to ever tell anybody about your unique 'gift'. This will be our little secret."

Outside Ezra's inner-self, as soon as he opened his mouth without a word, the Grand Inquisitor moved a hand behind the boy's head to make believe he was doing a Force trick.

-"Do not mind him, Agent. He is a little confused after everything that happened and need to be disciplined. I was thinking to form him as a cadet and, if he shows any worth, maybe eventually as an Apprentice."

Ezra moved a hand to his throat, lowering his head. It was futil to continue struggling so he calmed down. As soon as he did, his representation was released and it voiced under its breath. -"Look who's gonna brainwash a kid."

The Pau'an representation patted his head, smirking. -"You'll get used to it. Now, just behave and I won't have to punish you."

Outside, the Grand Inquisitor resumed walking. -"Now, if you'll excuse us." He was followed not long after by the boy, under the strange stare of Kallus.

...

The minute they were alone on their way to wherever the Inquisitor was taking him, Ezra couldn't resist asking a question that was burning his lips since yesterday. -"So, what now? Weren't you handing me to those powerful friends you were talking about?"

-"Ah, you were eavesdropping. We'll have to make you lose this bad habit of yours. But, no, I cannot hand you to anyone with your current state. With barely no knowledge of the Force, you'd be a nuisance no matter to whom I give you. I'll have to teach you the basics before."

Ezra looked away, frowning. -"Think what you want, I won't learn from you. You can restrain me all you want, but you can't shove informations inside my brain if I don't listen to you."

-"We'll see about that." The Grand Inquisitor stopped in front of a door. "Here, go inside."

The door slide and Ezra was surprised to see a simple room on the other side. There was a one person bed, a chair and a table with a lamp.

-"This will be your room from now on. It is just beside mine, so I could keep a close eye on you."

-"And here I was starting to think we would sleep together." Sneered Ezra.

The Pau'an answered, annoyed by the boy's tone. -"I cannot keep you on my heels all day long. For now, I'll loose you leash, extending it to this ship."

-"How kind of you." The boy mocked again, this time gaining a frown from the Inquisitor and losing his grin.

-"I'm sure you'll learn to appreciate when I'll grant you those kind of favour. Now, get inside and wait. I'll send you someone to look after your wounds. It's easier to learn when your mind isn't constantly hindered by pain."

Ezra did as said, hearing the door closing behind him. Sighing, he walked painfully to the bed and let himself fall on his face. The mattress was firm and it almost hurt his nose, but it wasn't as bad at sleeping on the floor... almost...

This was the worst couple of days he had since... well, forever! At least, when he lost his parents, he didn't have to cope with a possessive Force wielder...

Soon, he realized the grip around his heart lessened, almost disappearing, and sighed once more, but with relief this time. He never took conscience before how it felt good to just breathe with no pressure in his chest... not that he should have, but now he could see the difference... Yippee...

After some times, he couldn't tell how long, the door opened again and he turned his head to watch a young woman entering with a medical bag. She didn't smile at him, but she didn't seem like a bad person. Maybe a little strict, but that was all.

She asked him to sit correctly and looked at his wounds, tending the ones that would close the soonest and finishing with the bigger ones. His left arm, the one with the lightsaber hole in its shoulder, was mostly unusable if he had to raise it more than a few inches. It would be the longest one to heal back and would probably need days...

When the woman turned to put back her medical equipment, Ezra glanced at the door. He barely sensed the grip now... it not at all. What if... what if the Inquisitor didn't have that much hold on him if he wasn't close?

The second the nurse opened the door, Ezra slipped around her legs to dash in the corridor!

And he ran, faster and faster, feeling the air on his face, making his hair move wildly, breathing in rhythm with his heart pace!

No one ever restrained him before. Okay, he was caught a few times when he was younger, from gangs and troopers, earning some hard beating, but they never kept him for long. He was too small for them, too insignificant...

He dodged a patrol, hiding in a corner, and continued afterward, feeling the adrenaline relieving him from his stress.

How long did he roam around? 10, 15, 20 minutes? It didn't matter. He didn't feel the pressure anymore and was even starting to think he could take an escape pod and get away!

And, suddenly, it hit him. A loud heart beat, strong enough that he felt it slam against his chest! He stopped, taking support with the nearby wall. No, could it be? Another strong pulse made him lean at little forward. He wasn't free anymore.

Panic took hold of him as he felt his heart tightening, pulling him in the direction he was coming from. He turned and started to run back, hindered by the pressure in his chest. His breathing was difficult to grasp, but mostly because he was already breathless from the exercise and his legs had a hard time to keep up.

Turning a corner, he met a closed door! What? How come? It wasn't closed a few minutes ago! He tried to open it, pushing the control board's buttons like a madman, but it needed a code! Slamming the board with his fist, he swore, thinking about his confiscated thief's tool and another loud beating made him lean once more against the wall.

Quickly looking around, he saw a grid on the ceiling! Perfect, he just needed to open it! Focusing, he made a high jump and clutched on it with his good arm, using the wounded once like he could to remove the screws. Dropping on the floor when the grid lost his last hold, he wavered a little under another heart twinge and jumped again. He crawled the fastest he could in the tight space, grunting each time he was leaning his weight on his left arm.

Luckily for him, he had a sense of direction more developed than most. He had to work on it if he wanted to survive in the streets and, now, it was guiding him in the airing. After a few more minutes, he opened another grid, letting himself fall on the corridor behind, just before the Grand Inquisitor's feet.

-"Did your escapade do you good?" Asked the Pau'an, emotionless.

Rolling on his back, the boy didn't answer, panting on the floor, occupied to catch his breath.

-"Pull yourself together and return in your room. I have something to show you." Continued the Inquisitor, walking inside, too.

Rising hardly on his feet, Ezra leaned on the doorframe, swallowing to hydrate his dry throat before talking with his short breath. -"You... aren't... gonna... punish me?"

-"I told you I was extending your chain. I don't mind you roaming inside this ship from time to time. But, if I need you, I want you before me the moment after." He moved the chair and motioned to show the boy he wanted him on it.

Ezra stumbled toward it, catching the backrest to help himself sit on it. His legs' muscles would kill him tomorrow...

-"Shortly, I'll make you a schedule." Continued the Inquisitor, raising with his hands behind his back. "You could walk around on every free time you'll have, as long as you're present when and where I want you to be." Then, he placed an holopad on the table in front of the boy. "Right now, I want you to read this thoroughly."

He ignored the boy's frowning face and walked away.

-"What if... I don't... read it?" Dared to ask Ezra, keeping his eyes on the pad to refrain from looking at the Pau'an.

The Grand Inquisitor turned his head toward him, sternly. -"Try it and you'll learn soon enough what it would cost you."

Ezra heard the door lock this time. He was not going out for the time being...

Walking away, the Inquisitor was pondering.

-'It seems I'll have to use it sooner than later. Let's see how he'll react to my trump card.' The Grand Inquisitor smirked.

...

Aboard the Ghost, Kanan was pacing from one side to the other in the lounge, hardly hiding his frustration.

-"The kid said he was afraid, but I saw him, I sensed how he felt. He is completely terrified and no wonder why! The Inquisitor is binding him by force and fear! No healthy bond can ever be created in those conditions..."

Hera caught his arm, stopping him to stare in his turquoise eyes. -"I know. We need to do something, but what?"

He stared at her too, looking convinced. -"We need to lure the Inquisitor back and find a way to separate them..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter! (Delivered in only two weeks! Please, don't stone me!)**

 **No special mention, I've made you wait long enough :3 Please, enjoy discovering the Inquisitor's trump card :3**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 8**

-"Arrrgggg!" Ezra threw the Holopad across the room, making it land with a soundly clatter, and angrily brushed his hair with his hands.

It's been what, two days since the Inquisitor locked him in this room? The only distractions had been 3 strict meals per day brought by Stormtroopers. The first times the door opened, Ezra was tempted by his instinct to run again, but the snaring feeling around his heart seemed to increase every time he thought about it and he finally dropped the idea after a while...

It was like the Grand Inquisitor could sense his thoughts the second they were appearing in his mind... and it was most probably the case... He sighed. All this 'Force' thing seemed so overwhelming to the young boy. Everything done by it was incredible compared to his former normal life.

Posing his hands on the edge of the table to push himself back, the chair rattling on the ground, he rose to make the 4 steps that separated him from the bed and let himself fall on his back. He crossed his good arm behind his head, keeping the hurt one on his belly since it was still painful to move it too much, looking at the ceiling for the umpteenth time this day.

He pondered again what would do the Inquisitor if he was to enter now and see he has not advanced far with his reading of the Holopad... Screw that! It was only Imperial's gibberish, protocols and other useless information. Like he would ever learn all that garbage...

He grunted and turned on his side, trying to clear his mind and catch some sleep back.

...

In the corridor, the tall Pau'an was leaning on the wall beside Ezra's door, arms crossed. He grinned when he heard the raging voice and the falling pad, opening his malevolent eyes. Such a lively teen, but with so much anger within... Good! Very good, in fact!

He pushed himself back on his feet and walked away. He could let the boy linger a little more before showing him... well, that wasn't important for now.

He walked until reaching the Destroyer's cockpit and advanced on the center ramp toward the man standing beside a computer.

-"Agent Kallus. Any new intels on the Rebels' movement?"

-"Still nothing, Inquisitor." Answered promptly Kallus, raising up. "But they never stay put for too long. Soon, they'll make another attempt, and we'll be ready for them."

-"Your enthusiasm is remarkable, but ease yourself for now. They won't try anything for the time being. Only fools would do so and that's not the impression they gave me. No, they are thoughtful and wise, that's why you've had such difficulties to catch them."

Kallus took a pondering pose. -"I must admit, they are the most persistent bunch of rebels I had encountered so far. But, if they care for the boy, their haste will make them make mistakes."

-"Although it would be true under normal circumstances, it doesn't apply if your opponent is a Jedi. They don't act on emotions. They plan and then execute. We'll just have to anticipate their next logical move."

Kallus didn't wish to contradict the Grand Inquisitor, but no normal person could ever live without emotion. And, by the way, the old religion was dead. How much of a Jedi could be this Rebel's Leader?

-"Very well, Inquisitor. Please, just keep in mind that apprehending those Rebels is my top priority."

-"And mine too, I assure you." Replied the Inquisitor with a false concern tone before turning back, his hands joined behind him, and going away.

Kallus caught a glimpse of an object the tall grey hands were toying with. It was a tiny Holoprojector. Frowning, he had the feeling the Inquisitor was more focus on the new 'Cadet' than with anything else. He was most probably walking back to play a little more with the boy...

...

Ezra's door opened again. He didn't even look at it, having lost the will to cross it.

-"I thought I asked you to read, not sleep."

The authoritarian voice made him jolt, turning so fast on the small bed that he fell on the floor.

-"Ouch, I-I..."

-"Don't search excuses. I'll never accept them." The Grand Inquisitor closed the door and joined his hands again in his back. His voice became colder. "Page 17, Paragraph 2. Attack tactic. What's the maneuver?"

The boy's eye widened. -"I... I don't remember."

The Inquisitor frowned and Ezra felt his heart tightening. Still on the ground, he reached a hand to his chest, a new kind of fright filling his eyes.

-"Page 43, Paragraphe 7. What's the emergency steps, in order?"

The boy winced under the pressure and the fear, clenching his fingers on his cloth. -"I-I don't know." His breathing was sporadic, more and more hindered by the invisible force tightening his organs.

-"And yet, you're still disappointing me." Sighed the Inquisitor.

The Pau'an released his mental grasp, letting the kid breath, and turned his sight to the other corner of the room. Tending a hand, he made the Holopad float toward him to catch it, not without noticing the glance of curiosity thrown by the teen. No kid could not be amazed by such display.

-"This easy trick could be within your grasp, if you would accept to learn it. I could teach it to you, but only after you learn everything from this Holopad." He was displaying it with a smirk, moving his hand to show both sides in turn.

Ezra frowned again, hardening his tone. -"I won't learn anything from you."

The Inquisitor regained his stern composure. -"You were right. I can't shove information in your head." He walked toward the table, motioning that he wanted the boy on the chair. "But I can give you the motivation to learn." And deposed an Holoprojector on the metallic surface.

Stooding up, approaching half-curious and half-cautious, Ezra sat and reached a hand under the silent order from the Pau'an's hand toward the device. Pressing a button, his eyes widened before the projection.

-"I see you still remember them. How could you ever forget... Ephraim and Mira Bridger."

The device was projecting a video record of his parents! They were kept in a cell similar to the one he was while he stayed under Kallus's custody! His mouth opened, mute with stupor, as a fine line of tears was appearing on his eyelid.

The inquisitor continued, leaning a hand on the boy's shoulder. -"I couldn't resist while I was in your head. Searching in your memories to understand how you made us exchange our bodies, I remembered it was triggered by some kind of souvenir. How amused I was when I went by the old Lothal prisoners' files to discover what have been their fate."

Ezra couldn't believe it. -"They're still..."

-"Yes, my boy. They're still alive."

He just couldn't. -"It... it can't be. They... They're..."

The Inquisitor stooped to talk in the boy's ear. -"They were kept in an Imperial prison for 7 years."

The fact hurt Ezra harder than any wound he ever had in his entire life.

-"Ever since their capture, their lives have been held within the Empire's hand." The Inquisitor's voice changed subtly into something sweet, tempting. "But, now, it can be changed."

-"How?"

The Inquisitor stood up. -"The Empire took away their freedom, and it can give it back... under the right conditions."

Ezra turned to lock his look with the yellow eyes, his blue sapphires mixed with a strange blend of pleading and conviction. -"HOW?!"

The Grand Inquisitor deposed the Holopad on the table, right beside the Holoprojector. -"The answer is within those files. Find it."

And he moved toward the door, stopping when he heard the grunting voice of the kid. -"This is not the same Holopad!"

The man looked above his shoulder. -"I see you've at least given it a look, but you still disobeyed my order. Now, you must earn the right to look at it again. Read _this_ Holopad thoroughly and, if your answers satisfy me, I'll give you back the one you need."

Ezra glared at him with a deep hateful look, before turning a sad sight to the projection. He closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fists, and grabbed the Holopad with anger, beginning his reading.

Smirking, the Grand Inquisitor exited the room, letting the door intentionally opened.

As he was walking away, he felt the turmoil inside the kid's emotion from the bond connecting them and sneered. -"Yes, my boy. Let your emotions flow freely. More fear, more anger, more hate. I'll fill you with these until you can no longer divert from the _right_ Path."


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Who saw the clip for season 3? I did, many times, and I'm still crying... Can't get used to it! What did they do to our cute Blueberry! Not just with his hair, the killing spree too! I'm sure his blaster wasn't on stunt and that he sliced two Troopers with his lightsaber... *Sigh* (Did you notice that Ezra's pants style look a lot more like Kanan's?)**

 **Anyway, I think I need hugs... lots of hugs...**

 **Special mention!**

 **-Hivedragon = Promise, I'll work on it :3 I love Stockholm Syndrome story XD**

 **-Magic = When you think you've done everything imaginable to a character... then, you discover it was just the beginning XD**

 **-Fear and yadira5053 = I hope this was fast enough :3 And that you'll enjoy this chapter too :D**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 9**

-"Last one." Said Kallus calmly, hands behind his back." What is a 1-5-7?"

-"An emergency protocol." Immediately answered Ezra.

-"Alright, about what?"

Ezra frowned, searching for the answer, and, in the end, simply grunted.

When Kallus realized the boy wouldn't answer, he sighed. -"The Grand Inquisitor won't be satisfied with this."

Ezra swept his hand with rage, turning on his chair to face properly the Agent. -"I've got 8 out of 10 questions! It's not nothing!"

-"You have to memorize all of them." Replied back the man, neutral.

The kid grabbed the Holopad and waved it toward Kallus. -"He can't expect me to have learned all that in only 3 days?! If he wanted a Protocolar Droid, he should have bought one!" He turned and threw the pad on the table.

Catching sight of the Holoprojector, he calmed down a little and took his forehead in his hands, elbows on the metal surface. If this continued, he could never help his parents... -"How can someone memorize _all_ those stupid codes. It's just an absurdly huge bunch of number."

The Agent seemed to feel a slight sympathy for the boy, but got himself together the second after.

He walked toward the kid, -"He seems to have high expectation for you." and posed a hand on the table to lean closer. His tone hardened. "Tell me, why are you different?"

Ezra raised his head, looking serious and puzzled at the same time by the question. -"I'm not..."

But Kallus interrupted him, posing his second hand on the chair's backrest. -"There's an Imperial Academy on Lothal. If he wanted to form you as a cadet, he would have sent you there. Even considering you had affiliation with the Rebels, you weren't with them long enough to know that much. Yet, he still interrogated you as if you could have some kind of crucial knowledge and took the trouble of running after them to bring you back..."

Ezra's frown deepened. -"He said I share some kind of power he has. A connection with this thing called the Force."

Kallus continued, spiteful. -"Consensual Force sensitive children are sent to the Arkanis Academy. Non-cooperatives one... are eliminated..."

Intimidated by the Agent's tone and glare, Ezra tried to stand, but Kallus caught his shoulder before he could move away.

-"Look, I don't understand either!" Snapped the kid after having been pushed back on his seat. "Why don't you ask him instead?!"

The Agent seemed to calm down, even though keeping a strong grip on the thin shoulder. -"I tried, but he didn't answer and I can't push this matter further. The Grand Inquisitor's decisions are out of my jurisdiction."

Cornered, Ezra answered back, defiantly. -"The only thing I know is that he did something with his Force thing and now I can't run away from him. So, if you find something interesting, feel free to share it with me."

Kallus locked his sight in the electric blue eyes and, to his disappointment, realized the kid was honest. He really wanted to know if and how he could escape.

On his side, Ezra felt relieved when the man stood up again. He had never been the center of attention and really didn't understand why the Inquisitor would spend so much effort on him. Sure, he was suppose to have this 'unique gift', but it had only caused problems until now... and, anyway, he had forbidden him to tell anyone, so the inquiring Imperial Agent was everything the kid wanted to avoid right now.

As to answer Ezra's unspoken wish to see Kallus disappear, the Inquisitor's voice was heard from the Agent's comlink.

-"Agent Kallus, we have a 1-4-5 on 5-6-3/1-6-9. There's your chance to catch them."

The man turned on his heels and walked toward the door, comm in hand. -"Understood. I'm on my way."

-"Seriously, _how_ can you memorize those codes?!" Bursted Ezra, incapable to contain his exasperation.

The Agent looked at him, a hand on the doorframe. -"There's a pattern for each kind of codes. Emergency protocol starts with a 1, after is the nature of the problem and finally the priority. Location codes are the abbreviated coordinates of the system, then the ones of the planet." He gave a faint smile and started to run in the corridor.

Did this Imperial Agent just take the time to help him, a street-rat kid? Ezra felt something strange inside him, something comforting, and leaned back on his chair, looking at the now empty doorway. Unless he was the one closing it before sleeping, it was always open, mocking him, daring him to walk away...

He turned his sight to the Holopad and grabbed it back, curious to understand what this emergency was about. Plus, he felt somewhat good right now, somehow encouraged, and the feeling kept growing inside his chest.

Still looking for the codes' meanings, he didn't even bother to look at the Stormtrooper who entered into his room. At least, not before the door was closed! He raised his head to stare at the newcomer suspiciously. Now that he was thinking about it, he already had his three meals today...

The trooper removed his helmet and the kid finally understood again what was that sensation spreading in him from his heart. Kanan smiled and the warmth inside Ezra grew even more! He raised from his seat, making the chair fall on the floor, and ran into the man's arms, hugging him strongly!

Kanan held him closely, stroking gently his blue-black hair. -"Found you."

-"Took your sweet time!" Falsely scolded Ezra, tightening his grip. He was holding back his tears, but his shoulders were shaking.

-"I'm sorry for the delay. We were preparing a diversion. The others are keeping _him_ occupied to allow me some time alone with you."

By _him_ , it was easy to understand he was talking about the Inquisitor...

Kanan released his hold, grabbing the kid's upper arms to look in his eyes. -"We might not have that much time before us and, anyway, let's not make them face him too long. It's not safe."

Ezra nodded and Kanan posed a hand on the back of his head to close the distance between them and leaned his forehead on the kid's.

The Jedi dived into the boy's inner-self, opening his eyes to see Ezra still strongly ensnared in his shackles, but now calmer... resigned... and the man's heart twinged again. No one should be bound like that, even less a child! He had more restrains on him than a criminal would have!

As he approached, Ezra raised his head to look at him. The boy seemed tired, even exhausted, but he still menaged a smile when Kanan kneeled in front of him, running a hand in the blue-black hair while returning the smile.

-"I still don't know how, but we'll go through this together ." Promised the Jedi, solemn.

Ezra nodded and Kanan started to inspect the chains. They were holding their prisoner tighly, so close it would have cut the blood flow if it had been his material body, leaving no space to move them away. If he wanted to free the kid, he needed to find a way to unlock or break them... Following one of them to its source, he reached the ground without finding any lock. He followed another one and it was the same result, only links...

-"How did he create them..." Pondered the man aloud.

-"They appeared from the floor right after he plunged that yellow one inside me." Frowned Ezra.

Kanan leaned to observe this one too and he also saw the blue stream still hiding under it. His smile widened seeing it had become bigger and stronger.

He raised his sight, looking intensely inside Ezra's sapphires. -"I will try something. It may be uncomfortable, but I swear I won't hurt you."

Ezra nodded once more. -"I trust you."

This time, it's Kanan who felt the warmth spreading inside his heart! The kid's trust was worth every risk and he was glad to have met him, even if it meant he was now infiltring alone a Star Destroyer disguised as a Buckethead!

He leaned a hand on the thin shoulder and moved the other along the yellow chain, looking one more time into Ezra's eyes to reassure him while plunging gently inside his chest. The kid winced, but stayed still, and tried to control his breath. It was not painful, like the last time with the Inquisitor, but the sensation was far from pleasant.

Moving his finger, Kanan probed the chain and found it ensnared around the kid's inner-heart. Searching a little more, moving slowly and carefully, he felt two links inserted one inside another. This was the end of the Bond! If he could break this link, the rest would be easy to pull away...

Focusing on this particular link, concentrating to shatter it, he nearly didn't hear Ezra's warning.

Under his panting breath, the kid whispered, afraid. -"Something cold is approaching..."

Kanan opened his eyes again, witnessing the boy's frightened expression as he was staring behind the man's shoulder.

Ezra's stare turned to Kanan, panicked. -" _He'_ s coming!"

The Jedi took a deep breath and vanished, his body turning into the blue mist and he merged with it.

The second after, the Grand Inquisitor Inner-self appeared in sight, glaring at the helpless boy...

 **...**

 **Hello everyone! I need your help!**

 **I made up the code's patterns based on episode 9 of season 2 (Steath Strike) 'cause I searched everywhere on the net and couldn't find an official explanation. If you have the real explanation about those protocols code, please share them with me! :D**

 **Until next time, Take Care! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I am so proud of this chapter. I can promise it's full of emotion and I hope you'll like it! :D**

 **Special mention!**

 **-Magic = Loll! Hera's tray to the rescue XD That should work... but I don,t think she could get enough close of the Inquisitor for that XD**

 **-Rebel Spectre 6 = I'm sorry, but no can do. The Inquisitor still have so many things to do with Ezra, he can't possibly leave him alone now :3**

 **-Jade = As promised, here is chapter 10 with his lot of emotion. I wish it will be to your liking :3**

 **-Chitsukee = I am so happy to be able to touch your feelings like that! Thank you for sharing it with me! And, please, if you remember which song was playing, could you let me know it's name? I would love to listen to it :3**

 **-Another guest = Thank you very much for your support and kind words! I know the comment before yours is a simple one, even ridiculous compared to some other writer received, but it came a day that was really important to me so it got to me a lot more than it should have and your review really cheered me up. So I wish to dedicate this chapter to you :3 Thanks again from the bottom of my heart :3**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 10**

Inside Ezra's inner-self, the atmosphere had become heavier as the Grand Inquisitor kept walking hurriedly toward the kneeled, chained boy. The blue mist surrounding them was moving eeriely as usual, but some passed behind the trembling kid and he felt something resembling a warm hand leaning on his back, here to reassure him.

As the tall Pau'an was almost on the boy, his inquiring voice echoed around them. -"What happened here?"

Ezra gathered himself so his own tone would sound natural. -"Nothing. Why would you..."

But the Inquisitor interrupted him. -"Don't lie to me." He posed a knee to stoop at the kid's level. "I felt some disturbance on our bond." And he took the yellow chain in hands to observe it.

The second he touched it, he felt something strange under his fingers. Moving it around, he discovered the blue stream, his expression changing with horror and disgust!

His voice changed too, filled with pure hatred. -"How dare he..." And he swiftly pulled on it, making Ezra scream all the air in his lungs!

Behind the kid, the mist fell on his back, and though no sound was heard from it, Ezra knew it was squirming in pain too!

-"How can this thin tread be so strong!" Spitted hatefully the Inquisitor, releasing it when he realised it would not budge from there.

-"Do you want to kill me?" Panting heavily, Ezra dared his look in his captor's eyes. -"If you don't know how it was done, stop trying to remove it!" Shoving back to the Inquisitor the words he had said himself toward Kanan when he had pulled on the yellow chain.

Hissing his anger, the Grand Inquisitor's representation turned away and disappeared from Ezra's inner-self.

Beside the kid, Kanan reappeared, falling on the ground, grunting as he leaned a hand on Ezra's shoulder to help himself get back on his feet.

-"How can he send his Inner-self from so far away? You need to be close to invade another's mind..." Said the Jedi, pulling himself together.

Ezra looked pondering, his expression suddenly opening like he had been illuminated.

-"... on 5-6-3/1-6-9... Kanan, those coordinates, which place is it?"

-"Lothal." Answered the man without hesitation.

-"And," He felt his blood freeze in his veins. "where is your crew doing the diversion?"

-"Kid, where are you going with that?" Replied Kanan, growing uneasy.

-"Kanan, you need to run!" Bursted Ezra, urging him with fear in his eyes.

-"Not before you explained..." Frowned more Kanan

But, frightened, Ezra unconsciously released his Force to push the man out of his Inner-self! Looking at him, back in the room, Ezra didn't lose time and grabbed Kanan's arm. -"He is on board!" Then turned him to push on his back, leading him to the door.

-"How can you know?"

-"No time for that. Just run!" And, as he managed to shove Kanan in the corridor, he saw him looking with frowning, worried eyes and continued. "I don't have time to explain. Please, just believe me."

The man finally nodded, heavily, and started to run, putting the helmet back on his head. Ezra returned inside, leaving the door open and raising the chair so he could sit on it and take the Holopad to continue his study like nothing happened.

Only a moment later, Ezra heard the sound of footsteps stopping in front of his doorway, the shadow of the Grand Inquisitor casting itself in the tiny room, and, immediately after, the air became colder.

The Inquisitor asked, each word pronounced slowly, lowly... menacing... -"Where is he?"

-"Who?" Retorted Ezra, still reading like nothing happened... Then, facing the silence, realizing this tremendous mistake.

Turning his head to look at the imposing Pau'an, the kid felt all that was left of his courage run away when he saw the normally composed face twisted into a furious wince! The Grand Inquisitor roared, moving his hand to Force push the kid onto the wall, maintaining him against it while Force chocking him!

-" _STOP LYING TO ME_!"

The kid struggled against the invisible strength, his feet moving an inch away from the floor. Opening hardly an eye, fighting to breath, he caught a glimpse of the Pau'an's look at him and his blood froze for the umpteenth time this day. Still, one question rose above the others in his mind. 'Where have I seen that angry look before...'

-"You warned him to run away. How did you guess I was close by?"

Still fighting to find air, Ezra answered hardly. -"I heard you on Kallus' comlink saying 'We have a 1-4-5 on 5-6-3/1-6-9.' A 1-4-5 is an emergengy protocol about insurgent with an average priority level and you added 'There's _your_ chance to catch them.' You sent the Agent alone on Lothal to catch the Rebels."

His rage fading slowly away, the Inquisitor took a deep breath and released his grasp, letting the boy fall on the floor, coughing and gasping to find air.

-"At least, you are learning." He simply commented, looking down on Ezra, his expression staying unchanged even after the kid had raised a darting look toward him. "Now, keep studying until you've learned all those protocols."

-"Why?" Ezra managed to say with his coarse voice. As he saw the interrogative look on the Inquisitor, he continued. "I know I should be dead by now. Why the preferential treatment? Why did you let me live?!"

-"What makes you say that?"

-"Kallus said you normally send people like me in some kind of academy. I know I'm a special case, but you could still have thrown me there... or eliminated me, and don't even begin with the unique ability! I'm sure it's not worth all the trouble I give you!"

The Inquisitor joined his hands behind his back, turning so his side was facing the boy. -"I believe... you deserve at least the truth." At first, gaining only a raised brow from the kid, the Inquisitor still continued. "I, too, am from Lothal."

Ezra was suddenly intrigued, listening to every word with all his attention.

-"You see, on Lothal, there is a place that was hidden by the Jedi." He turned his head to look at the boy. "A Temple." Then, he walked to the bed and sat on it. "I was one of the Temple Guard. It was my home for many years and I devoted myself to protect this place."

-"You? But, what happened? How did you..." Asked Ezra, troubled by the revelation.

-"A Sith discovered the localisation of the hidden Temple and menaced to tore the place apart... until I made a deal with him." The Pau'an locked his golden iris inside the sapphire of Ezra. "He offered me to leave the Temple untouched and unknown if I accepted to follow him and become his Apprentice."

Ezra couldn't hold the stare and lowered his gaze, the Inquisitor's story running in his thoughts at the speed of light.

-"As you see," Continued the Pau'an. "I never threatened you on that Rebel's ship. I gave you the same opportunity that was offered to me when I was younger."

-"Why?" The boy was having a hard time to process all those new information.

-"I suppose... because I felt some kind of kinship from you. Some kind of... nostalgia. Knowing you were from the planet that once meant everything to me, long ago..." He raised from the bed and turned away to walk toward the exit.

Ezra felt a strange twinge in his heart, reminiscing his home planet, how he was snatched away by the Inquisitor, then remembering the offer he had made him in the Ghost... And, ultimately, he thought again about how Kanan had reacted when the blue stream had been pulled and couldn't refrain one last question.

-"How did you know there was something happening to your chain?"

The Pau'an stopped just before the doorframe. "Although Force user are trained to resist pain, it doesn't mean we can't feel it. And, feeling our bond being attacked, it hurted like nothing I ever felt before."

The Grand Inquisitor exited Ezra's room, shutting the door behind him, but the kid saw Kallus meeting the Pau'an in the corridor just before the door had completely closed. Curious, he managed to get on his feet, walking clumsily, and leaned his ear to eavesdrop.

-"Why did you stay behind?" Snapped the Imperial Agent! "If you had come, we would have caught those darn Rebels!"

But the Inquisitor replied with his composed tone, showing he was perfectly hidding any troubling emotion that could have still lingered in him. -"If I had gone with you, I would have lost my Apprentice."

-"Losing one child to catch many Rebels would have been a more than fair trade!"

The voice of the Grand Inquisitor became menacing. -"I believe I am the only one who can decide what I should prioritize, _Agent_. You can _dismiss,_ now!" If possible, his voice became even more threatening, growling. " _And don't trouble my Apprentice anymore_."

Ezra leaned his back on the door, suddenly remembering where he had seen those same angry eyes.

When he was very young, he dodged a speedster at the very last second and his Father saw it. Fearing he had lost his only child, he ran to the lying body of Ezra and realized he had survived and was still breathing. He had kept saying to his child, again and again, to watch both sides of the road and, this day, he had been so very angry that he grabbed Ezra's arm without restrain, dragged him back home and his voice had made the little home's walls tremble!

Later, his Mother comforted him while he was crying, trying to explain to him that his Father loved him so very much and it was because of his love for him that he had been so furious. At the time, little Ezra hadn't understood...

And now, those very same eyes, he just saw them on the Inquisitor! He let himself slide to the floor, his mind unfocused as he was thinking 'Was he furious because he was afraid to lose me?"

Deep inside him, within his chest, Ezra felt something strange. It gave him the same feeling as eating a salty-sweet treat... In his Inner-self, crawling through the yellow link's hole, a golden stream rejoined his heart, nesting itself just beside Kanan's blue bond...


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Sorry again for the long wait!**

 **The thing is, I'm changing career to go in a domain I wished to work in for a long time! But, until I totally transfer in my new job, I'm doing both works at the same time -_-' That plus baby, I assume you can understand why my updates are taking that long to come, but, please, bear with it, it's not for a long time and I intend to write those stories through their end :3**

 **Thank you for your understanding!**

 **Special mention!**

 **\- Rebels-lover = Haha, I know there's two or three stories right now that have a name similar to this one XD I'm just happy you found mine again :3 And thanks for sharing part of your past with me! I was so thrilled to realize my story had made you remember this souvenir :D**

 **-Magic = Whoa, just Wow! I know I said it to you in Pm, but I** _ **really**_ **love the Quotes you wrote in your last review! it moved me :3**

 **-HiddenJade = Haha, yes you're right. Never trust a Dark Side User! But they sure know how to trouble a weakened mind :3 Them... and some others. Can you guess who? ;)**

 **-Another Guest = Not enough people show when they are grateful. I just wished to thank you properly for taking my side on that one :3 And, yes he should!** _Will Kanan come up with a better plan to help Ezra in time?! What can he do?_

 **-Chitsukee = Fanfiction really does hate links XD Yours, even with the space, didn't work, but thanks for having tried. Maybe if you copy/paste the name of the song rather thanks the url? I could look for it in the search bar :3 Anyway, glad you liked the chapter again! :D**

 **-CodenameSpectre7 = Thanks for taking the time to write to me! I'm always so happy to read new reader's name in the review! What you said was so sweet to me! Welcome aboard :3**

 **And, just saying, this chapter is for my favorite Imp' lover. He'll recognize himself :3**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 11**

-"During an emergency evacuation, every soldier must support their direct officers until duty is done and escort them to safety afterward."

Kallus smiled. -"Alright, 20 right out of 20 questions. Now, that's some progress!"

He hoped it would cheer up Ezra, but the boy's mood didn't change at all. He was sitting in his chair while his upper body was bent over the table, his cheek leaning on the metal, his forearms hanging toward the floor and his expressionless eyes looking vaguely toward the Agent. He could almost have passed for dead if he wasn't answering...

And Ezra was half-dead from the inside. He didn't know what to think anymore. Didn't know what was right and what was wrong. Should he trust the Grand Inquisitor? He had tried before and was deceived... Should he believe in Kanan? But what could he do against the Inquisitor's hold over him. Was it wrong to have taken him away from his home planet to lock him in a Star Destroyer? Or was it right to wish for him to learn things he could not have known about in the streets...

All those questions were melting his brain to the point his mind seemed to become blank. So he focused on his study. Focused on filling his head with everything he had in arms' reach to keep him from thinking anymore.

And, now, he was kinda drained from all those informations running in his troubled thoughts, leaving him without this energy that seemed to always make him move forward...

Normally, no officer would have allowed such crude display... but Kallus was no fool. Despite the Grand Inquisitor insisting that the boy was a 'special cadet', the Agent had long realized the kid was more of a prisoner than anything else. And, somehow, it troubled him. So much wasted potential...

-"When was the last time you walked out of this room?" Suddenly asked Kallus out of nowhere.

If Ezra was surprised by the question, he didn't let it show on his face. He answered almost automatically. -"I took a shower from 7am through 7:20am as scheduled."

-"No, I meant a real walk. Out of obligation." Insisted the man, approaching slowly the 'talking corpse'.

Ezra didn't answer, as if he didn't remember the last time that occurred...

-"That won't do." Frowned Kallus, leaning a hand on the table to stoop at the kid's eye level. "On your feet, _Cadet_ , you're coming with me."

Ezra didn't move and looked at him unbelieving, as if he hadn't understood.

-"That's an order." Insisted the man with an authoritarian voice, rising to emphatize his words.

Now looking incredulous, Ezra stood up slowly, unsure... wearily. What did this Imperial Officer had in mind? He couldn't... Was he tired of being nice to him? He clearly stated, last time, how suspicious he was of him. Could he want to question him more? Maybe... to interrogate him like the Grand Inquisitor did the first time! How far could he go before going too far? Before realizing Ezra knew nothing of the Rebels!?

Kallus grabbed the boy's elbow to help him on his feet faster and clenched his grip when he felt the kid stiffen and cringe. He saw the fear in his eyes, the same you can witness in the ones of a cornered prey.

-"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to show you something." The look of distrust hurted Kallus a little, but it also strengthened his resolve. He dragged the boy to the doorframe and released his arm there before continuing his walk in the corridor.

-"Follow me." He commanded one last time, fearing for a second, but soon relieved by the sound of light, shy footsteps behind him.

Why did Ezra follow him? He couldn't answer that himself, but the curiosity won over his uncertainties. He wanted to understand a little more this Imperial Agent who was always shifting between being severe to soft. He thought he had understood the Inquisitor's motives, but what could motivate _this_ man to be kind toward the boy?

Kallus marched for a long time, turning here and there, either ignoring or brushing away the Stormtroopers saluting him. He led the kid before a locked door that needed a scan of the Imperial Agent's hand to open. Inside, there was an Audio Video files storing room. A _big_ room. Ezra had never seen so many Holopads and computers at the same place in his entire life! Sure, he did go to school, but even the library didn't have that much!

Kallus got amused by the kid's amazed face.

-"I know, it's stunning at first. But, you'll get used to it." He said softly.

Ezra frowned. He never asked to be here and didn't wish to get access to that kind of information, or, for all that mattered, getting used to this new life. All he wanted was to find a way out of this mess...

The boy's reaction was saddening, but Kallus was expecting it after all the previous display of distrust. He leaned a hand on Ezra's back and led him further into the room, more convinced by this plan of his than ever.

-"I wanted to show you this." The man continued before tipping on a computer board.

A projection appeared on the screen, showing some kind of Imperial recording. Ezra turned his back, not interested in the least by those.

Kallus spoke again. -"I don't know exactly why you hate the Empire that much, but I guess I can understand a little. With the Grand Inquisitor as your mentor and all..."

Ezra looked away, angry that this man thought he could imagine what he had gone through, what he had to endure, and rolled his eyes when he heard Kallus sigh. If only he knew everything that made him not hate, but _despise_ the Empire!

-"Anyway," Continued the man. "you needed to see that before getting your final decision. Maybe it will make you change your mind... It sure made me change mine."

And, somewhat curious again to see what could be that important to this man, Ezra turned to watch the screen. After only a few second, his eyes became wide opened.

He saw the celebration of a new spaceship being released and the workers cheering for a job well done and well paid, and, in the crowd, a man embracing his wife, surrounded by their children, while showing the credits that would feed them for weeks. Then, the video changed and he looked at a group of insurgent shooting aimlessly and Stormtroopers forming a human shield in front of the people caught in the crossfire. Another video followed with a Trooper exiting a building in flame with an infant in his arms. One more where they were giving food and blankets to citizens after a flood...

And this continued on for a few minutes, until Ezra turned away, looking destabilized and posing his hand on the desk to stay steady. Was it real? Could the Empire have really done all those nice things?

He jolted when he felt the man's hand on his shoulder.

-"At first, I wasn't sure about this new Empire either." Kallus said gently, understandingly. "But, with time, I saw all the good it was doing and I decided to enroll and help make the galaxy a better place with them. A place where a child could become a cadet not out of obligation or because he is forced, but because he wish, too, to make this galaxy a safer place to grow in."

Kallus felt reassured when he saw the kid thinking hard about this new possibility. He was already a fast learner, but something was pulling him back. To make him learn faster, he had to see himself as a student, not a prisoner. Maybe this was not what the boy had first wanted, but, since the Inquisitor wasn't showing any intent to release him, it sure was the best way to make his stay here easier.

Every child had the potential to become something more, something important, and the man assumed this boy had simply not been given the right motivation to accept his new status.

After a short while, Ezra finally seemed to recover his voice. He spoke hardly, like he had a ball stuck in his throat. -"Even so, how..." He turned to face the man, his voice now shouting angrily. "How could I ever forget the people who took away my parents and made me live in the streets alone for years!?"

Kallus seemed surprised for a second. So _that's_ why the kid hated them so much. No wonder then...

The man quickly got himself together. -"And you're sure they never did anything to deserve it?"

Ezra calmed down a little, dazed by the question. -"T-they..."

-"Yes?"

-"They were broadcasting against the Empire..." He finally admitted, lowering his head.

-"Then, they were insurgents. Any Authority in charge would have done the same." Kallus leaned both hands on the kid's shoulder. "Your parents must have hid you or the Troopers would have taken you to safety. To be raised in an Imperial academy, not on the streets."

Ezra raised to lock his eyes with the Agent's, fighting to not let his tears show. -"W-why are you saying, showing, all this to me?"

Kallus gently clenched his fingers in a comforting way. -"You're part of the Imperial army now, so I helped you get back on your feet. That's what soldiers do. They shoulder each other to go through hardship, mission after mission."

Somehow, Kallus' words soothed the turmoil inside Ezra and, for the first time in his young life, the kid was happy to have crossed the path of an Imperial Agent. He swiftly dried his unshed tears, now calmer for the first time in days.

-"Let's go back." Said the man while standing up, proud that his idea worked. "I wasn't supposed to meet you again after the other day. The Inquisitor might be pissed if he discovers us together."

Ezra nodded and they walked back to his room, realizing too late that the Grand Inquisitor was already there. The displeased look on his face gave the effect of a cold shower...

-"Haven't you caused enough trouble, _Agent_?" He said while hissing the last word, obviously still angry that the man stepped over his limit twice. "What were you doing again with _my_ Apprentice?"

-"Making up for the last time." Simply answered the Imperial Agent, tending a Holopad and saluting before departing without a look back.

The Pau'an raised an eyebrow, showing for a short moment his surprise, then simply huffed and turned his attention to the Holopad. His expression slightly softened before he raised his sight toward the boy.

-"A perfect score?"

Ezra nodded, somewhat happy with the reaction of the Inquisitor. Was he proud of his success?

-"Good. The Agent's initiative will save me time, finally." He tended another Holopad. -"Take it, you've earned it."

Ezra eagerly grabbed the device, his incomfort suddenly vanishing as he knew it was the one with the answer he was looking for since so many days. After only a few moments, he lowered it, incredulously looking at the Inquisitor who had silently watched him.

-"What does it mean?!" Asked angrily Ezra, fearing it would be some kind of sick joke.

-"What did you find?" Replied the Inquisitor, unmoved by the furious display.

-"It says that only someone with a high rank in the army can order the release of an Imperial prisoner. I can't free them without the approval of an Officer!"

-"An officer, or someone of equivalent authority." Precised the Pau'an.

-"If you could free them, then why didn't you use it to blackmail me?" Retorted Ezra, his anger brushing away his fears.

-"And, once again, you misinterpreted my intents. I have never threatened you to follow me. I merely offered you an opportunity - that, sadly, you rejected - and, as a result, bound you to me. It's the same for your parents. I never intended to use them against you, neither would I have menaced their lives. I only wanted to give you the possibility to recover what the Empire had once taken away from you."

-"That's only a sadistic joke. I can't free them myself! To do that, I would have to become highly ranked and it would take years to accomplish that!"

-"And, if I was to tell you I can offer a shorter path. An easier path."

Ezra instantly calmed down, interested.

-"An Inquisitor's authority bypass almost every other rank in the Empire... and his Apprentice's comes not far behind."

Normally, Ezra would have thrown a tantrum and strongly objected the idea! But, not now... not after what Kallus showed him in the AV room... He always thought everything related to the Empire was evil and despicable, but now he knew otherwise... maybe, he could trust the Inquisitor a little... trust he really wished for his wellbeing and had no other choice than to force him to stay beside him...

-"You're a smart kid. I assume you know what you'll need to do." The Grand Inquisitor walked to the door and stopped beside Ezra, leaning a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go prepare a transmission, you should look under your bed. I left you a gift to reward your successful study." And went away...

...

The Grand Inquisitor opened a channel. The blue Hologram showed Ephraim and Mira Briger, holding each other's arm, watched over by two guards.

-"You were given permission to receive this transmission. I think you'll be... pleased to see from whom it's coming."

Ezra walked to the computer from behind the tall Pau'an, raising his head as he entered the light. He was wearing something similar to a cadet uniform... but it was all dyed in black...

-" Mom, Dad... don't worry, everything will be alright." He paused for a second, pulling together the courage to continue. "I work for the Empire, now."

The Grand Inquisitor grinned, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

'I'll get you out of there.' Ezra continued in thought, his eyes shining with confidence. 'No matter what the cost.'

Inside his Inner-self, two more blue chains wrapped themselves around him...

 **...**

 **There! I hope it was worth the wait! :D :3**

 **A little something before parting;**

 **Whoa! I can't believe this story was quoted in one of my favorite writer's story! Thank you Rebel Spectre 6! (I should definitely find time to review again. And I Will! Sooner than later :3 Promise :3)**

 **If you haven't read her work, you should! She wrote many stories that are all linked together to form a big universe of its own! Even though they can be read separately, it's better to start from the beginning so, If you're searching something good to read until my next update, I encourage you to try it :3**

 **Take Care Everyone! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I'm happy to see you here again :3**

 **And, just wanted to share, I finally took the time to watch The Flash series (the new one from 2014) And... Wow! I. Just. Love It! Did some of you watch it? Each time I finish an episode, I just can't wait for the next one :3**

 **Okay, enough blabbering, you're not here to see that, but the next chapter XD**

 **I'll also skip Special mention time, But I want all of you who reviewed to remember how I love you all! You're the reason I continue to write :3 Each one of you, having name or not.**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 12**

-"Raise your guard. Higher."

The Inquisitor's strict voice was resonating above the blasters' noise.

Ezra, blinded by a helmet made to cover his eyes, felt a blast coming his way and raised the crimson blade he had in hands... the effect of an electric shock passed in his hurt shoulder, running across his entire arm. He tried to get himself together and raised the lightsaber again... too late. The blast grazed his neck and he yelled, covering his new wound with a hand.

-"You are not focused enough."

He felt more incoming blasts, dodging one only to be hit by two others.

-"Concentrate."

Ezra clenched his fingers around the hilt, so much his knuckles turned white.

-"I can't concentrate if you keep talking to me!"

The Inquisitor humphed. -"Then, don't listen and focus."

Ezra took back his fighting stance, grunting. This was useless.

-"You have to clear your mind, to let the Force picture the position of your enemies so you can feel the blast coming and reflect them at your foes."

Ezra was concentrating on hearing the breathing and movement of the Troopers around him and clearly showed he had stopped paying attention at the Pau'an's explanations. The Inquisitor Force pulled on the kid's ankle, making him loose footing and take multiple blast shots!

-"Argg! Why did you...!" Grunted Ezra, catching back his balance.

-"You weren't listening."

-"But you said..." Scowled the kid.

-"Always listen to me." Sermoned the Inquisitor. "If you can't concentrate while listening to my orders, you'll die on the battlefield at the first occasion. Now, if you don't want to be hurt again, you should focus." Ezra grunted again, more from frustration than pain, and the Pau'an's voice commanded again. "Stand up and do as I say."

Ezra obeyed, rising on his feet despite the throbbing he felt everywhere in his body.

-"Begin by clearing your mind."

Ezra took a deep breath, trying to control his panting respirations, focusing to clear his thoughts. Soon, he felt, perceived, the presence of the six Stormtroopers surrounding him. He also sensed the Inquisitor nodding and the boy moved his head just in time to dodge a blast. Somewhat, he also felt the Inquisitor's smile and he gulped, moving swiftly the crimson lightsaber shot after shot to stop just in time the six blasts!

Still panting, he heard the soldiers taking a stand by position with their weapon set aside them and he removed his helmet.

-"That's enough for today." Confirmed the Inquisitor. "Troopers, dismiss."

They did as said and exited the training room quickly before the Inquisitor could change his mind.

-"Can't they set their weapon to paralyze." Grunted Ezra while watching them go, letting himself fall to sit on the floor.

-"If they did, this practice would have ended an hour ago."

The kid rubbed his arm with the most wounds. -"At least, they should lower the intensity of the blasts..."

-"The fear of pain makes you surpass yourself. You would not put that much effort if it was easier."

The Inquisitor saw the boy clenching his hand on his arm. Was he not realizing all he had accomplished in such a short term? But, as he enjoyed sensing the anger grow inside his Apprentice, he knew the boy needed to be told so he would not get discouraged. It was easier to teach when the student was willing to learn.

-"You improved a lot in a week. You should be proud."

-"If you say so..." Retorted Ezra, looking away.

-"You don't seem to believe me."

-"I didn't touch any of them with the reflected blast as you ordered."

-"But you deflected them." Corrected the Inquisitor. "It's already an amelioration compared to yesterday."

Ezra couldn't refrain a smile on the corner of his lips. The Inquisitor's compliments were rare. He stood back, giving a look toward his teacher.

-"Good, you are starting to accept my teachings." Smiled in turn the imposing Pau'an. "It's becoming time for you to call me Master."

-"Master!?" Ezra was taken aback, disgusted. "Don't you own me enough?!"

First, he forcefully bonded the kid to him, then he forced him to follow his orders and teachings and now That! How much more humiliation would that man push onto him before getting satisfied!

The Grand Inquisitor approached, his face changing back to his normal expressionless display. He leaned a hand on the boy's shoulder and Ezra didn't even try to move away. By now, he knew it was useless.

Stooping to the kid's eye level, the Inquisitor answered, calmly. -"I am not your Master because I own you. I am because I mastered the topic I am teaching you."

The answer destabilized the boy for an instant. He didn't even envisage the situation on that angle. Plus, it had been some time now since he felt any pressure inside his chest. He was abiding by the rules of the Grand Inquisitor and, on his side, the man was giving him more space and more free time between the lessons and studies.

-"You should go now." The imposing Pau'an rose up, hands behind his back. "Or you'll miss your call."

-"Yes, you're right!" Realized Ezra, looking at the time. He ran toward the door, stopping only to turn at the last second to look at the Inquisitor. "Thank you... Master."

The Grand Inquisitor simply nodded, serious, to show his contentment. The boy was making progress in more way than just with the Force.

-'Soon.' Thought the Inquisitor. 'Soon, he'll realize which side he really belongs to.'

...

Ezra ran in the corridor unhindered. Troopers were moving aside to let him pass and somewhat the feeling it gave was... thrilling. To think, not long ago, he was the one hiding the second his sight met one of those men in white armor.

Well, not anymore. Now _, they_ were the one to respect him. To fear him. All of them...

All... except the Imperial Security Bureau Agent.

Ezra slowed his course in front of Kallus, just enough to nod in his direction while passing beside him and see the man nod in turn. They were forbidden to speak again together, but he would not forget what that soldier did for him. His solidarity had moved the boy, creating a spark of respect toward him, toward his belief and... maybe even a little toward the Empire itself.

Continuing to run, he resumed his speed. He needed to get to his room before it was too late.

...

-"Hello, Son."

-"Hello, Father. Mother."

Hearing their son, hearing the sound of his voice calling them like that, was a joy they had thought to never feel again in their life. They smiled warmly, holding each other to find the courage to not burst into tears.

Since the first transmission, they received the permission to be contacted by Ezra for five minutes each day. Even though they were now accustomed, it still felt surrealistic to be allowed to see and speak again to their child. The first time the communication opened only with them and him, with no other spectator, all they could do was look at each other without being able to muster a word.

Ephraim talked again to disperse the tension in the air and, also, wishing to not waste their precious and short five minutes another time.

-"How was your day?"

-"Fine." Answered Ezra, not knowing how he should talk to them. He didn't have that kind of conversation with anyone in so long and, even after a few days, he still wasn't sure on the attitude he should use. He brushed his hair, looking away. "There's so much to learn, but the Inquisitor is making me work hard. He said I improved today again."

-"Ezra, is that a gash on your neck?!" Suddenly spouted Mira, the way Ezra had moved revealing the blaster shot.

Ezra looked at them again with surprise and covered the wound in an instant.

-"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

By chance, all the other shot he received were covered by the black uniform he had put on before calling them.

But, as Mira was dead worried in his arms, Ephraim raised his voice. -"Son, how could we not worry!"

-"I said it's nothing!" The boy yelled back. Then, seeing the fear and despair on his parents' face, he calmed down, feeling sorry. "I... I didn't want to yell at you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I received worst wounds when I was in the streets. So, really, it's nothing. You don't need to give it too much thought... They'll get treated before the next session."

It was true. The Inquisitor always made sure he was ready before throwing another session. The only deep wound that kept giving him trouble was that stupid lightsaber's hole. It was like it didn't wished to be healed...

-"Ezra, why are you doing it?" Asked Ephraim without notice. "Why are you working with the Empire?"

-"As I said, I have to do it..."

-"Is it for us?" Inquired Mira.

-"I..." Ezra hesitated. Somewhat, he felt vulnerable under the worried look of his mother.

-"Ezra, you don't need to do it if it's for us."

-"We weren't cautious enough and got caught, but we didn't wish the same faith for you."

-"We worked hard to be sure you would grow happy, safe."

-"Well, that failed." Snapped involuntarily Ezra.

His parents looked at each other, sadden not to know what could have happened during their absence.

-"Didn't Seebo took care of you?"

-"Don't talk to me about that traitor!" Bursted Ezra again. "He did nothing! I had to survive in the streets for seven years because he betrayed you and abandoned me!"

-"Oh, Ezra..."

-"Time's up. I'll contact you again tomorrow."

Ezra turned off the communication. He sighed, looking at the floor.

He didn't want to yell at them. They were his parents... but, somewhat, they felt like strangers... strangers asking too much painful questions he didn't want to answer. And he ended up thinking...

... was he still doing it for them?...

...

-"Is the paint job finished?" Asked Hera.

-"Alllmosst... there!" Answered Sabine while giving the last paint brush on the little astromech.

Chopper turned on himself, beeping his displeasure. He was far than happy to be forced to wear the Empire's color.

-"You'll need it to pass incognito." Reminded Kanan, entering the room while putting back on the white bracers and gloves fitting with the trooper's armor he was wearing again.

-"Are you sure it's a good idea." Questioned Hera, her voice filled with worries.

-"It worked last time. No reason for it not to work this time." Simply said back Kanan.

-"Now, _he'_ ll be more cautious. Knowing you can do it." Hera tried to convince him.

-"And he knows we'll think that. He won't expect us to use the same trick twice." Reassured the Jedi, posing a hand on his dear friend's shoulder. "Plus, you won't do any diversion this time. No need to get his attention."

-"Do you think you'll be able to break the bond this time?" Asked Sabine, walking closer to them.

-"I know how to do it." He replied with assurance. "I just need one more chance and make it quick."


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I know I should have been working on To Mend, but** _ **this**_ **story has received so many reviews/follow/favorite since the last chapter that I couldn't get it out of my mind and ended up planning for it instead :3**

 **I hope you'll love this chapter too. Don't hesitate to show me your support, it motivates me so much! :D**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 13**

-"The angle you give to your blade is imporant, but anticipating the enemy's movement is also primordial if you want the reflected blast to hit."

Ezra grunted below the blinding helmet. He was still training, sweat having appeared on his skin under hours of intense practice, the vigilant stare of the Grand Inquisitor fixed on him.

The kid almost evaded every blaster bolt this time, but he still needed to make one of those kriffing shot hit back at least one Trooper. They kept firing at him endlessly, giving him no time to breath between each attack, draining him from his stamina and, ultimately, from his focus. The frustration was building inside him, making his every nerve, his every muscle, tense to the point he could nearly forget the stabbing pain in his shoulder. The adrenaline was flooding through his veins, filling him alongside an emotion he hadn't felt that often in his life. Filling him with a deep _rage_.

The crimson blade was shaken by another blast. Ezra felt it, sensed it, as it was flying towards the man who had shot and a suddent realization made his frustration boil like magma inside a volcano. He also felt the Trooper initiating a move to evade the shot! The Force overflowed from the fulminating kid inside the split second it took for the bolt to run the distance separating them, and Ezra mentally grabbed the wriggling man to project him in front of the blast trajectory!

As the piercing sound of the man's cry covered the blaster's noises, everything suddenly became silent. Everything, except the hurt Trooper rolling on the floor, lamenting.

Ezra removed the helmet, panting heavily. The other Stormtroopers threw looks between them, becoming more frightened if that was even possible and, when the boy frowned, they moved aside with fear to let him have a free way to look at his fallen, squirming target. The rage diminished inside him, slowly giving way to another strong emotion...

He felt over his shoulder the big hand of the Inquisitor. He was standing beside him, smiling... proud.

-"You did it, Ezra. You hit your target."

His tone was calm and deep as usual, but the now accustomed ears of the kid, forced to listen to this voice's commands for days, couldn't miss hearing in it a sweet pleasure and even... exaltation. Deep down, the man was utterly satisfied. A wicked satisfaction...

-"You earned a break. Go wash yourself and rest. " Continued the Grand Inquisitor, gently firming his grip over the kid's shoulder. "Tomorrow, we'll change practice. You showed me you're ready for some... Force Training."

Ezra gave for only answer a light nod, turning to walk away. He passed beside the Troopers, who moved swiftly aside to let him pass, without even looking at them.

The Inquisitor's eyes narrowed. He was indeed quite satisfied with the turn the Boy's training had taken, but something was changing in him, and the change was way too fast for what he had first planned. If things continued like this, the Inquisitor would only accomplish half of his goal...

Taking his coms in hand, he took it beside his wincing lips. -"Did you bring back what I asked you, Agent?"

-"Yes." Answer the voice of Kallus. "Do you need it now?"

-"Indeed. Bring it at once."

...

Ezra had just finished his shower.

He took way longer than usual, but, somewhat, he felt like he needed it. He needed to wash away that feeling he had felt and he childishly wished scrubbing more would cleanse it from its now redden skin. It was like it was oozing from every one of his pores...

Finishing dressing himself with the feeling this shower didn't change anything, he took the way to regain his room.

He was trailing off, trudging, not even really looking in front of him since he now knew the way by rote. It was no surprise when he bumped into something, but it was when that something bumped in him again as retaliation!

-"Ouch! What's the big deal, droid!" Snapped Ezra to the little astromech who was taking a step back to rush toward him again!

The Kid ducked the assault, turning to keep the stupid junk pile in sight, when someone grabbed one of his arms! He struggled, taking a glimpse of the white armor while the man dragged him to hide in a side corridor, until a familiar voice brought him back to his senses.

-"Hey, hey Kid! Calm down!"

-"K.. Kanan?" Asked Ezra unsure, trying to see beyond the helmet's black glass.

The Trooper nodded just before raising a hand toward the little astromech who had followed them, still on the verge of rushing them.

-"Could you stop it?! You'll alarm every soldier on this floor if you continue this racket!" Scolded Kanan.

-"Chopper?" Still asked incredulously Ezra, finally calm within the Jedi's grasp.

The little droid angrily agreed with a few beeps, turning to insert his mechanical arm inside a near door computer port, turning it to each side.

-"Are you trying to unlock it?" Questioned Ezra, walking toward the droid when he felt Kanan release his arm.

-"We should hurry in before someone spots us." Confirmed the man. "Do you have your lockpick tools?"

The kid posed his palm onto the computer scanning panel. -"Don't need them." And the door opened, surprising both rebels. "Since I've become more... compliant, I've been given more clearance." He simply explained before entering inside the small room.

Kanan and Chopper looked at each other before following, the man closing the door behind him before removing the helmet.

Ezra was turning his back, fidgeting a little. -"I... Sorry, I didn't realize it was you. I was thinking about something and didn't realize your warmth had come back inside me."

-"I know," Answered calmly the Jedi, approaching. "I felt how conflicted your emotions were." He walked around the Kid, trying to look at him in the eyes, but Ezra kept looking at the floor. "Did something happen?" Ezra made a step back, but Kanan was faster. He grabbed both of the kid's arms. "Did _he_ do something again to you?!"

Ezra violently shook his head in denial, only making Kanan more worried. The Jedi swiftly moved a hand behind the kid's head, moving his to lean his forehead against the kid's and dive in his inner-self.

Inside, something felt odd... cold.

Looking around, Kanan realized some yellowish streams of mist were mixed with the blue surroundings and he had to make a few steps before he could be able to find Ezra. The Kid was surrounded by a blue cloud, tainted with yellow stripes, whirling around him.

-"Ezra?" When Kanan made another step, the kid closed his eyes tighter and the cloud spun faster around him, becoming thicker. And, then, the Jedi understood. He raised his voice to be heard above the wind. "Ezra, the Inquisitor isn't doing anything right now. You're the one doing it. Why are you shrouding yourself from me?"

He continued to advance, although his sight was hindered by the swirling mist, using the brief moment Ezra seemed surprised by his words to close the distance between them. He posed a knee on the floor, leaning a hand on the kid's shoulder to help himself stay steady, pained to feel him try to evade his touch despite the chains restricting his movement.

-"Ezra, stop fighting me, I'm here to free you!"

The Jedi raised his hand, ready to insert it inside the kid's representation and break the chain, when Ezra screamed and Force pushed the man outside of him!

Kanan landed on his back, surprised by the strength inside the push. Ezra hadn't done it unconsciously this time. He was fully aware and willing to use the Force to shove Kanan away!

Chopper beeped sadly beside them, breaking the awkward silence. Ezra made a few steps back, holding one of his arm with his hand like a repentant kid.

-"Don't waste your time. I'm not worth saving."

-"What?!"

-"Kanan," Ezra raised his distressed sight toward the man. "I hurt someone today... And I loved it!"

The Jedi gasped, opening his eyes wide.

Ezra turned his sight again. He knew telling it would hurt the man, but he needed to say it aloud. He needed to expel it from his system. -"He was there, rolling on the floor in pain, and I felt truly happy for having done it to him. I felt great and powerful to have brought him that pain!"

Kanan's mouth was opening and closing, like he wanted to say something, but it was stuck inside his dried throat.

Suddenly, Ezra clenched his hand on the black cloth before his chest! He had taken too much time and the throbbing pain around his heart confirmed the Grand Inquisitor must have started to wonder why he wasn't in his room...

-"I have to go, and you too! Return to your ship, to your rebellion!"

He turned on his heel to run away, but, before he could exit the room, Kanan's voice rose again.

-"I can't go away now! Not with you like that!"

But Ezra continued to run, quickening his pace, running as fast as he could, until he heard him again inside his head.

-"I won't leave this ship now. Not before speaking to you one more time. I'll hide, and I'll wait for you to tell me when the way will be clear. As soon as you're alone, call me again."

Ezra wiped away a tear that had felt on his cheek. Why couldn't he leave him alone? Why was he always showing him kindness when all he had done was endangering them?

When he reached his room, the Inquisitor was effectively waiting inside it for him, hands behind his back. He raised a brow, looking surprised by the boy's flustered face and red eyes, but Ezra quickly talked while holding his cloth tightly again

-"I'm here, now. Could you... release your grasp? I... I can't breathe."

The Inquisitor relaxed, releasing his hold with a light smile, -"I wanted to show you something." and moved to show a card box over Ezra's bed...

 **...**

 **Hello dear Rebel and Imperial readers!**

 **I have one question for you for the next chapter! :D**

 **In chapter 14, will Kanan get caught by the Inquisitor or not?!**

 **Like for chapter 3, I have ideas for both scenarios and I decided to let you choose! :3**

 **So, tell me, what will happen to Kanan? Caught or Uncaught?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I wasn't supposed to write again so soon, but I really liked Magic's idea of opening the box during the 25th December XD**

 **Plus, for the votes, it ended with... Nope! I shouldn't say it now! In fact, I'll let you the pleasure to discover the result within the chapter ;3**

 **Have a nice reading time! :D**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 14**

The Inquisitor relaxed, releasing his hold over Ezra's heart with a light smile. He had wondered for a moment where he could have been, but he was right there before him now.

No need to worry for now...

The Pau'an raised his chin. He needed to stay calm, to be an exampe for the boy. He couldn't be careless about his teaching, teenagers were hard to bend to your liking, but he was sure having that young man as an ally would be worth the trouble. After all, his potential was incredible, but, like a diamond in the rough, it needed to be polished a little... and, even, to be taken care when needed.

Ezra had almost recovered his breathing and was beginning to wonder what had been this urging.

The Inquisitor made a side step, motioning his hand toward the boy's bed. -"I wanted to show you something." his movement revealing a cardbox on the mattress.

The box moved on its own with a brushing sound from inside it, automatically catching the boy's curiosity.

Ezra looked forth and back between it and the Inquisitor. The latter nodded to him, encouraging him to go, his serious eyes softening, and the boy started walking slowly toward the mysterious gift.

Every time is rustled, Ezra lightly jolted, excited by the anticipation of discovering what it could hold. Reaching his shivering hands for the cover, he removed it in one swift move and the content leaped right at him! Startled, he fell on his back, and the little animal spat, all hair raised on it, before running back to hide behind the bed!

-"It's a..." Started Ezra, completely astounded.

-"Yes, my boy." Answered the Grand Inquisitor, amused to see the young man approach the bed and raise the blanket to look again at the small furry form. "It's a Lothcat."

Ezra's blue iris locked into the green one's of the little feline. It spat again, ears arched back, looking frightened.

-"I don't think he likes me..." Commented the boy, a little disappointed.

-"It's normal, it is wild." Replied the Inquisitor, posing a knee on the floor and reaching in his pocket to take a treat in his hand. Raising it toward the little cat, he used the Force to make the food levitate to the small animal and land it just a few inches away. Then, he motioned at Ezra to release the blanket and, a short moment after it was left alone, the sound of the treat being eaten was heard. "But, if you feed and tend to it, it will eventually start to like you."

Ezra looked at the Inquisitor, even more surprised by his behavior than the gift itself, and turned back his sight at the bed when he heard the blanket rustle. He smiled, looking at the Lothcat poking his head in search for another treat. The inquisitor emptied the content of his pocket, giving the food to the boy who tried to approach it without any success.

-"It can smell you, and it isn't a scent it is used too. Try with the Force."

Concentrating, it took a moment, but Ezra made a little treat levitate hesitantly. He had to focus all his thoughts on it, but he felt motivated to pull off that trick and, when the food reached under the blanket and the happy eating sound was heard again for the delight of the kid, he happily chuckled.

The Inquisitor leaned a warm hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling at him. -"This will make a good practice for you until that little creature gets used to you. Don't hesitate to rub your fingers on the food before giving it to him. He will associate your scent to the act of being fed and will find it reassuring after a while."

The tall Pau'an stood up again to walk away, stopped only by the unsure voice of Ezra.

-"Can I... Are you really letting me keep him?"

-"For some times now, you looked like you were feeling... home sick. I assumed having a memento of your home planet would help you acclimate to your new life more... smoothly."

He looked a moment at the smiling boy before turning to exit the room. -"I will close the door. I don't want it wandering inside the ship."

Ezra nodded his understanding, and the Grand Inquisitor left with a light smile.

...

In the adjacent corridor, Kallus was leaning himself on the wall, arms crossed. He had followed the Grand Inquisitor and, after listening to their conversation, their voices easily heard with the open door and the empty corridors, he pushed himself back on his feet to walk away, pondering.

-'This child is smart, Inquisitor.' Thought the Agent. 'How long do you think he will need to understand he is _your_ Lothcat?'

Shooking his head, sadly, he then raised his chin and continued on. Only time would prove him right, and he would await that moment, looking from far away at the fall of whatever plan he had fomented for the kid to crumble down.

He smirked at the thought. After that, _he_ would take that promising child under his wing. He could already envisage what formidable soldier he would make...

...

Ezra stayed sitting on the floor for a moment, so focused on the task at hand he didn't see the time pass. After successfully sending the fourth treat to the little Lothcat, he didn't hear him eating and deduced he must have been full.

Rising to his feet, he walked to lay on the bed and jumped back when he was almost hit by the clawed paw! The Lothcat had made the 'under bed' his territory and he wasn't ready to share... Now, Ezra wondered how would go the night if he could not approach his own bed...

Posing the rest of the cat food on the table, he sat backward on the chair, leaning his forearms and chin on the backrest. With a sight, he looked at the bed, searching a solution to this new dilemma, when a curious thought invaded his mind.

Kanan.

He had almost forgot about him... Not that he really wanted to see him again right now... or was he? His face just popped in his mind so naturally... maybe he could give him a call, only to give him the chance to finish what he was saying so he could leave before being caught...

-"Kanan..."

The warm voice answered almost immediately. -"I hear you, Ezra. Are you alone?"

-"Mostly." Replied the kid, uncertain how to explain the situation.

-"What do you mean?"

-"You can come, I'll show you."

It only took a minute, but soon the door opened again, revealing Kanan with his white disguise.

-"Chopper isn't with you?" Inquired Ezra, surprised.

Kanan swiftly closed the door before removing his helmet. -"No. He'll be monitoring the corridor with the ship's computer to warn me if someone comes this way."

Ezra nodded, understanding the plan, but not that man's taste for the risk. Even more, it completely ignored every survival logic! And that was unbearable for the street kid.

-"Why couldn't you leave?" He asked, frowning.

-"Because you didn't report my presence." Replied Kanan without hesitation. He walked beside Ezra, posing a hand on his shoulder. "If you're not totally on their side, that mean you're still on mine and, from where I stand, we don't leave a friend behind without a fight."

Ezra stayed voiceless, his mouth half-opened like a fish. Kanan laughed, before walking to the bed.

-"Don't!"

But the kid's warning came too late. The little clawed paw scratched the white armor, startling Kanan!

-"What the!" He stepped back, looking at this ankle. "Those stupid armors, they really protect from nothing."

It was Ezra's turn to laugh, easing the atmosphere. Kanan smiled back, then knelt, trying to look under the blanket.

-"What did you hide under that bed?"

And the kid focused, slowly raising the sheet with the Force to unveil the frightened feline.

-"A Lothcat?" Exclaimed the Jedi, not knowing if that was what surprised him the most. That or Ezra controlling the Force.

-"I just got him, but he don't seems to appreciate sharing this room with me." Answered the kid, releasing his hold to give back some sense of security to the little cat.

Kanan thought for a moment, then an idea made him grin. -"You just need to tell him you don't want to harm him. If you explain, I'm sure he'll understand."

-"Kanan, it's a Lothcat." Replied Ezra, looking as if the answer was obvious. "I don't speak Lothcat."

-"It's because you didn't try. Come closer, I'll show you."

The kid raised a brow, but still stood to kneel beside Kanan. The man took the small hand with his, raising it toward the bed, and closed his eyes.

-"Focus on the Lothcat. Picture him in your mind. Picture him being safe and confident."

It didn't take a minute that Ezra opened his eyes back, yanking his hand close to himself. -"Kanan, nothing's happening."

The Jedi sighed, concentrating on his own raised hand. -"You need to be ready for him. To open yourself to him."

Only a second after, the little Lothcat pointed his nose from under the bed, walking cautiously toward Kanan. It smelled his knee, under the stupefied look of Ezra, before climbing on Kanan's shoulder.

-"How..."

-"If you feel safe enough to open yourself to him, he will sense it and will feel safe beside you too."

Ezra leaned himself back, posing his palm behind him to look at Kanan petting the little feline purring on his shoulder. He felt something tightened in his heart, maybe it was envy, but he also felt regret for how he treated the caring man. He looked seriously concerned for others, being human or not, and his solicitude toward the kid was genuine.

Feeling ashamed of his own selfish behavior, thinking back how he had shoved away this man's kindness. Ezra lowered his head, talking with a low voice. -"I can't say I don't appreciate having you with me, but you shouldn't stay here any longer. You're not safe and... I don't deserve to be saved by you."

-"Ezra..." Started Kanan, but he was immediately interrupted.

-"So, if you really want to save someone, free my parents."

-"Your parents?" He lost his focus, and the little Lothcat jumped on the floor, taking cover once again under the bed. "Didn't you say to Hera they were dead?"

-"And I really thought they were!" Explained the kid, looking at Kanan with a desperate look carved on his face. "Until the Inquisitor showed me they were imprisoned in an Imperial prison..."

Kanan approached to lean a comforting hand on the kid's shoulder. Thinking his parents were dead for so long must have been hard, but discovering they were still alive and kept away from him for all this time must have been completely destabilizing.

-"He said he would not use them against me," Continued Ezra. "but... if I was to escape, nothing could stop him to change his mind... and maybe even hurt them."

Kanan understood immediately. He couldn't run if his parents were still under the Empire's clutch. The Inquisitor, even saying he was doing it for the kid's own good, was making him dance in the palm of his hand.

-"Ezra, no matter what that Inquisitor made you think, you still have good in you. If not, you wouldn't worry for your parents' safety. Or even less for mine." He wrapped his arms around the frail frame, gently firming his hold when he felt the kid shiver from unshed tears. "We'll help them."

Ezra raised his head in a split second, locking his blue iris with the teal ones. -"You'd really do that for me?"

-"For you, anytime." Answered Kanan, confidently. "Where are they?"

-"I... They didn't inform me on their localization, but I'm allowed to talk to them once a day. Chopper could hack the database and trace the call to know where it's send."

Kanan nodded, taking the slender arms in his hands. -"I will return to my crew, and we _will_ free your parents. You have my words, Ezra."

Chopper beeped, informing them the Inquisitor was on his way back!

-"Are you sure, Chop?!" Asked abruptly Kanan.

-"He's right." Confirmed Ezra, placid.

The Jedi turned to look at him, and his heart twinged when he saw the kid reach for the fabric before his chest.

Was their fake bond becoming stronger? He could not see it well last time, with the mist rageously swirling around the kid...

-"You can tell it?" He asked, worriedly.

-"Yeah, I sense him coming closer." Answered the kid, calmly. This was now part of his life for a long time, and he looked like he was resigned to it.

But, deep inside, he also didn't want the Grand Inquisitor to find them together. Last time, he was almost choked to death...

And Kanan felt _that_ through their bond, painfully. He sensed the kid's fear and felt anger rise in his being.

No bond should ever feel like that.

He barely knew the kid, but he already felt so close to him, and, every time he felt this boy's heart twinge, it was like his own was squeezing too... He leaned a hand on the small shoulder, locking his sight into the blue iris. -"Ezra, do you really think you belong here?"

-"I..." He hesitated. It's not that he really thought his place was within the Empire... but he still somewhat felt like it was okay to be by the Grand Inquisitor's side... "For now, Yes."

-"Alright." Kanan rose up, frowning with determination. "Force push me."

-"What?!"

-"Until we can free your parents, you need to make _him_ trust you. So, don't argue. I know you can do it, so do it _now_!"

Understanding the plan, Ezra didn't wait to be asked another time. He raised his hand and Force pushed Kanan with strength. The man flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud thud, landing hard on the floor.

Ezra walked to his doorway, looking severely at him. -"Stop Pestering Me! I said I'd stay here!"

-"You're making a big mistake, Kid." Growled Kanan, rising carefully to his feet.

-"Well, well. Looks like it's a good thing I needed to return to my own room."

Kanan turned to see the Grand Inquisitor on the other side of the corridor and faked being surprised by his presence. Turning his frowning look back and forth between the tall Pau'an and the kid, he looked like he refused to engage a two against one fight and started to run!

The Inquisitor laughed, raising his hand toward the sky. -"Did you really think you could come and go as you wished without consequences?" And Kanan was Force grabbed upward, shoved against the ceiling! The Inquisitor walked forward, smirking. "Well, time to pay for your arrogance."

Kanan was strongly pressed against the ceiling, his limbs feeling too heavy to move because of the pressure. His enemy was almost on him, taking his red lightsaber in hand, and he saw the kid make a step back inside his room, as if he feared what was coming...

Reaching at the last second for his blaster, Kanan shoot at the Inquisitor! He lost his focus for a split-second, just enough for the rebel to fall on the floor and assemble the two parts of his own saber!

Grunting, the Inquisitor lunged his blade forward, but his smirk quickly came back when he analysed how the Rebel blocked his attacks.

-"Interesting. It seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba."

-"How?"

-"The temple records are quite complete." Explained the Inquisitor with a false concern. "In close quarter fighting, Billaba's emphasis was always on form 3, which you favor to a ridiculous degree." The revelation destabilized Kanan, giving advantage to the Pau'an. "Clearly, you were a poor student."

Feeling anger rising in him, Kanan launched a series of strikes, one after another, until he Force Pushed with strength his opponent! The Inquisitor fell hard on the floor, his lightsaber switching off, and Ezra ran to the Pau'an, helping him back on his feet while looking at the rebel taking this chance to run away.

Somewhere inside him, deep inside his heart, the kid faintly felt a warm wave. At the same time, the icy hand of the Grand Inquisitor dropped above his, holding it back.

-"Boy, if you were a Rebel, where would you be running off right now?" Inquired the Pau'an, looking stern.

Ezra felt as if a cold shower had washed away the early warmth. He looked inside the golden iris, into the severe eyes of his Master, and the Grand Inquisitor knew he would not lie to him right now. He wouldn't dare to angry him once more...

He also felt that disgusting bond shared by _his_ Apprentice and that Rebel. Although, he could not interfere with it, he could still use it to his advantage...

-"I..." Began Ezra, hesitantly, the answer coming almost instinctively. "I would run to the docking bay... 4. Where I would have hidden a stolen Tie..."

The Grand Inquisitor ruffled the boy's hair, smiling lightly. -"Good, now go back to your room and lock the door."

-"But..."

-"No arguing. You are not ready to engage a real fight with a Jedi." He leaned his big hand on the small shoulder. "Stay put for now, I'll take care of him."

Ezra could only nod, returning to his room unwillingly, the last thing he saw before closing his door being the Grand Inquisitor running as fast as his long leg could take him...

...

Kanan was almost at the landing dock where was his stolen ship, running so fast, he was out of breath.

As he passed beside a huge door, it opened and the sound of a lightsaber igniting made him turn just in time to block a blow that would have proved fatal if not stopped! The red blade, interlocked with his blue one, kept pushing toward him, making him bent backward while recoiling.

-"How did you know..."

-"There is so much things you don't know about the Force." Answered the Inquisitor, condescending, before smirking. "What a shame that you need to die before learning them!"

He pushed on his blade, shoving Kanan behind, and lunged to hit again and again! All strokes being precise and rapid, the Jedi pained to block them, each one coming closer and closer to his vital organs each time.

-"I will break that putrid bond between you two, Jedi." Spat the Grand Inquisitor. "I will make it so you will suffer an infinite pain and, then, I will _kill_ you before picking up the broken pieces of my Apprentice to rebuild him again, stronger and merciless."

Kanan was forced to back off under the relentless attacks, his sore body beginning to pain following the deadly hits, when one mighty strike threw his lightsaber far away!

Disarmed, he raised his hands, recoiling while searching fast for another option, for anything to make him survive the next attack.

As the red blade rose high in the sky, a shock passed in the rebel's whole being, paralysing him! He fell on his knee, then on the floor, unveiling Kallus walking slowly behind him toward the Grand Inquisitor!

-"Agent..." Hissed the Inquisitor.

-"I recommend you to postpone the execution of this man, Inquisitor. After all, it is hard to interrogate a dead Rebel."

-"The life and the death of a _Jedi_ is under the _Inquisitors'_ jurisdiction." Growled the Pau'an.

-"And you will have his head... After he has revealed the localisation of the others Rebels..."

Frowning, the Grand Inquisitor threw one last glance at the Jedi's limp body, hissing between his gritted teeth before leaving the prisoner to the Imperial Agent.

...

In his room, Ezra was sitting on the floor, incapable of standing while all kinds of emotions were overflowing inside his turmoiled brain.

They were mostly feelings of insecurity and fear, but they quickly grew to become panic and dread inside him and, when everything finally ended with one last painful heart twinge... he understood it has been Kanan's emotions all along, not his...

It has been his friend's struggling, and now it was gone... and it was all his fault.

He tried to reach for him, wishing from the deepest part of his being for Kanan's wellbeing, but he only met the silence.

Wrapping his arms around his bent legs, tears rolled free on his cheeks, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably with each cry.

As he felt completely helpless, one little warm presence leaned its furry coat against his uncovered ankle. When he looked over his arm, Ezra saw the little Lothcat rolled against him, emitting a low comforting purr. He took it in his arms, holding him while his cries slowly subdued into silent sobs.

The little Lothcat curled itself against Ezra's chest, comforting him through the night and even after the kid had fallen asleep...

 **...**

 **And, yes, for a total of 12 votes, it ended with... drum rolls... 7 Caught VS 5 Uncaught!**

 **I hope everyone will still appreciate what will be coming next, and don't hesitate to comment and share ideas with me! :D I always love so much to read your reaction :3**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I hope your first month in this new year went as good as you wished! On my side, everything isn't perfect, but it's way better than what it once was! So, I think I'm on the right path :3**

 **Will Ezra be, too, on the right Path? (I know, bad pun XD) Well, let's find out this year with new chapters! :D**

 **Special mention!**

 **\- XXXX = Your review honestly surprised me ( in a good way :3 ) I'm so happy you enjoyed everything I've written so far! :D False Lie should be updated soon too ;)**

 **\- Magic = Don't worry, the box had holes to let that cat breath XD And, does anyone had ever said to you that you're just too cunning ;)**

 **\- Rebel Spectre 6 = Thanks for believing and supporting Kanan! I believe too he is a better Master for Ezra in the end :3**

 **\- Hivedragon = Yeah, sorry for the armor thing, I just thought it would be so hilarious XD**

 **\- HiddenJade = Hahaha, well, Isn't Ezra just so adorable that everyone would want to own him in one way or another? ;)**

 **\- Master Skywalker 121 = I don't want to promise anything, but I might like a lot the Dark Ezra idea ;)**

 **\- Ilamamoose 23 = Thanks for that sweet review :3 I'm happy I could write stories that you can enjoy so much :D And, be careful of what you wish ;)**

 **And a big thanks to the others too ! :3 Let not wait anymore to see what will happen next to our (maybe too much) impetuous Kanan ;)**

 **Have a nice reading time! :D**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 15**

Ezra continued to cry through the night until exhaustion caught up to him and he finally let his consciousness rest, all curved up on the floor.

He cried so much that, the day after, his eyes were still red when he woke up, but it didn't matter. He also didn't look at the time. He knew he had over slept too much for his schedule, but no one came to bother him...

Resting his head on the floor once more, he turned his sight to the little Lothcat. He was still nestled against him, closely leaned to the kid's belly, just under his arm, as if he wanted to be protected and warmed by Ezra. When he felt the boy moving slightly because he was awake, he started to purr and stretched his front paws before hiding his head with them and burying his nose in his own furr. Ezra smiled at that and curled up more to continue resting around the little furry ball.

Anyway, he had no motivation to move anywhere...

...

Two days passed in a flash. Ezra didn't move from his room at all and, since no one came for him, he didn't eat either. Although, he didn't care for the hunger. A blank feeling filled him whole and he couldn't muster any strength to do anything. Everything seemed vain, futile.

Everything except those few moments where it felt like his whole being was on fire... All his muscles would tense and it felt like his brain was being wrecked. It would hold for minutes. Sometime, it even lasted for half an hour!

Then, the sensation would disappear and only that vast emptiness would consume him once more... and, those times, he wondered if it was really okay for him to feel even the slightest joy about Kanan being alive. He wanted this kind man to stay alive. He didn't deserve to die because of some random kid bursting into his life and getting into trouble, but Ezra knew that what he felt was what that man felt, even if it was obviously a faint and far remnant of what he could endure. Ezra knew Kanan was getting that suffering because of him. Because he had tried to help the kid...

He truly wanted to be happy about Kanan being alive. If only that man could have minded his own business...

...

At the beginning of the third day, the door suddenly slid open and a shiver ran along Ezra's spine. At that exact moment, the little Lothcat jumped from between the boy's arms and ran to hide under the bed again.

Without looking, Ezra knew who it was and, although it wasn't really a surprise, what startled him was to sense the Grand Inquisitor sit just beside him. Then, the kid looked above his shoulder, witnessing that imposing man sitting right on the floor, holding a food tray with a water glass and a plate for the boy and little ones for the cat on it!

-"It's not healthy to refuse to eat like that." The Pau'an's voice was calm, gentle.

Ezra managed to rise and sit too, his sight staying on the floor. -"How did you know?"

-"I felt it."

That simple answer made the boy raise his head to look directly into the Inquisitor's eyes. He saw in their worried shape his own pitiful reflection. He got thinner, looked dehydrated and his eyelids had darkened a little.

The Grand Inquisitor set the tray on the floor and locked his stare into Ezra's. -"Eat, but take your time. You don't want to feel sick for filling your empty stomach too quickly."

Ezra dropped his sight to the tray and nodded. The Inquisitor posed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, firming his grip gently, and rose to his feet to leave the room.

Not long after the door was closed, the little Lothcat pointed the tip of his nose from under the blanket and happily took a few bites from his bowl. A corner of Ezra's lips curved into a light smile and he patted his little furry friend before taking tiny bites into his own meal.

...

The Grand Inquisitor was walking in the corridors with a fast pace.

Although he had eased part of that unsettling feeling that had twisted his guts since a few days, he knew he would need to act soon if he wanted to erase it completely.

That disturbing feeling, he needed to get rid of it fast... and Permanently.

As he was approaching to the cell area, he could hear Kanan's cries. He was yelling so loudly that his suffering voice would fill the corridors, even with the door of his cell closed!

The Grand Inquisitor would normally have smiled in front of this foe's pain. He would have enjoyed witnessing his misfortune, but that man had tainted his Bond through his connection with his Apprentice and it was the whole reason that this boy was so unsettled right now. It was the reason behind that disgusting disturbance into the Inquisitor's own feelings.

Hiding his discomfort behind his marble face, passing in front of the Troopers guarding the door without a look at them and entered the cell.

The prisoner was panting, taking back his breath after another electric shock. His eyes were closed as he kept silent, still defying his captor.

The Agent Kallus, removing his fingers from the torture devise's control panel, moved to lean his forearm just above Kanan's head, talking with a low, menacing tone. -"Your resistance is futile. Your rebellion cannot win. No one can win against an enemy like the Empire."

But the rebel only kept breathing, ignoring his torturer.

The Grand Inquisitor humfed with disdain. -"Haven't you obtained the information you were looking for? How hard could it be to break one single man?"

Kallus turned his sight to the newcomer, standing up again with a sigh. -"He has proven to be a tough opponent."

But, rather than feeling sorry for his ally's misfortune, the Inquisitor only scowled, irritated. -"How much longer do you think you'll need to break him?"

The man didn't take offense in it. The stern Inquisitor was known to be cold.

He simply stated. -"He is weakening. Maybe a few more days."

The Pau'an grunted in a mutter. -"That's far too long."

-"What did you..." But Kallus' speech was interrupted by the Grand Inquisitor closing the distance between him and the prisoner and reaching a hand to him. The Agent got in the way, stopping him with his arm raised. "Hey! We had an agreement! You are to let me handle this procedure before..."

-"Do not misunderstand, I did not forget your terms. He will not meet his demise right now, but I can ease your work."

-"How?" Dubiously asked Kallus.

-"Jedi are trained to resist interrogation, but they still feel pain. You handle the physical part, I will take care of his mental and emotional suffering."

The Agent's frown deepened, but he moved to make way. Kanan, finally getting his senses back together, glared at the Inquisitor walking towards him. He could not evade him, but he could gain some time to shake his mind off the dizziness.

And he knew only one thought that should affect the Inquisitor enough right now.

-"Where is Ezra?"

The Pau'an scowled more, his lips twisting into a snarl. -"His whereabouts is of no concern to you."

-"You know it's false."

But, rather than slowing him, Kanan's taunt only made the Inquisitor's attack happen faster! He lunged, grabbing with his long hand the man's forehead and hair, digging his fingers so strongly into the skin that it was almost breaking his skull, and he used the Jedi's weariness to his advantage to dive into his mind!

Kanan snapped out of the pain just in time to evade a direct blow. He jumped back, looking around. For an experienced mind, the inner-self wasn't a foggy space filled with mist. Kanan's inner-space was a soothing and vast field of green grass and flowers with big blue petals warmed by a bright sun. His sight got caught by the Grand Inquisitor, walking towards him again, each of his steps making the grass curled into yellow, dried strands of hay.

-"I will make you regret the day you decided to lay your hands onto _my_ Apprentice." Growled the Inquisitor's representation.

-"I was gonna say the same." Kanan defiantly answered back.

They got into a fighting stance, attacking each other with the Force, each wave making the calm field rumble as the green and blue landscape got damaged by the aftershock.

Even despite his weariness, Kanan was standing his ground pretty well, until Kallus intervened. Another strong electric shock passed through the Jedi's being, bringing him to his knees, and the Grand Inquisitor took this opportunity to launch the decisive strike. Mustering all his strength, he made yellow chains pierce the ground from under and wrap themselves around Kanan's inner-self!

The second he sensed those icy cold chains ensnaring him, Kanan struggled as vividly as he could, but it was already too late. They firmly hold him down, trapping him, helpless to move away from his shackles.

The Grand Inquisitor raised his head, this prowess having drained him from his strength, but this victorious sensation eclipsed all his weariness.

Kanan darted his look at the Imperial Inquisitor. -"Proud, aren't you. You must be so proud you can take down your weakened enemies."

The Inquisitor walked toward the subdued Jedi, gloating. -"You can struggle as much as you want, nothing you do or say will get you out of those shackles."

Kanan tugged at those chains by reflex, making them soundly rattle. He dropped his head to look at them, his eyes narrowing as he realized what color they were.

-"As I thought," Continue the Inquisitor. "you have no idea about how the inner-self works. I see in your eyes that you wonder why those chains are yellow and the ones that hold the boy are blue."

He was getting dangerously close and Kanan tried to shove him away with the Force, but the Inquisitor withstood the attack and hit back, destabilizing his enemy! Kanan had to shake his head to get rid of the dizziness and he painfully looked back again at the Pau'an

The Inquisitor sneered before Kanan's trouble and continued his explanation. -"You are simply too weak to resist my attacks, that's why I can keep you trapped within my power. The boy doesn't know it yet, but he is far stronger than most. Fortunately for me, one cannot be stronger than oneself. So, when I was inside his inner-self, I tricked him into believing I was more powerful than him and when I plunged that yellow chain in him, I manipulated his heart and used his own strength against him. Those blue chains are _his_ and he'll never be strong enough to break them by sheer force since they'll strengthen along with him."

Kanan clenched his fists. Everything about that man was sickening him. Not only did he trick Ezra to cage himself, but he did so knowing how it would hurt the kid!

Swallowing his hatred, he breathed to keep his cool. Losing to his rage would only advantage his opponent. -"Still, I'm surprised you didn't try to use this interrogation to boast before your 'Apprentice'"

The Inquisitor winced. -"Don't take me for a fool, I saw how he looked at you when you were losing our fight in the corridor and, most of all, I saw what it did to him to endure your selfish connection during those few days. He is not ready to witness any of this, and I won't risk breaking everything we built in those past weeks..."

Wait. Was Kanan hearing right? It's as if the Grand Inquisitor was being considerate of Ezra! He couldn't believe it, not after everything he had done to that poor child, but one thing was certain.

Kanan and Ezra's Bond was still intact thanks to the fact that this Inquisitor didn't understand anything about it! If he did, he would not call it a 'selfish connection'.

-"What, you still didn't remove it?" Kanan faked his surprise, and then grinned. "Ah, but, what was I thinking, you can't." His expression firmed as he furiously continued. "You'll never be able to break that bond as long as you don't understand it, and you'll never be able to break it because you'll never have the heart to truly understand that boy!"

The Inquisitor stooped to clench his hand on Kanan's hair, making the man winced. -"The subtleties of that disgusting thing might escape me, but only as much as those chains binding you." The Inquisitor twisted his hold, pulling Kanan closer to himself with a yelp. "You'll never be able to escape them without help and they'll keep you away from my Apprentice's mind. He doesn't need to be constantly hindered by some harassing weakling trying to teach him some stupid and useless Jedi tricks."

Kanan's expression became serious, assured with each word he pronounced. -"You will only make him suffer and, in the end, I'll be the one to whom he'll turn to."

His visage being deformed by the rage, the Grand Inquisitor hit Kanan's face with the back of his hand so strongly that a stray of blood was spilled on the grass!

-"This conversation is over for now, _Jedi_ , but rest assured." He pulled once more on Kanan's hair to talk in his ear. "The minute Agent Kallus is through with you, I will make you meet your demise with an utmost pleasure."

Standing up again, the tall Inquisitor unleashed all his hatred against that Jedi! He hit him with the Force, again and again, until the chains were the last things maintaining Kanan somewhat standing on his knees...

Turning his back to his powerless enemy, he exited his inner-self and left him there, surrounded by the ravaged field with the blue flower tainted by the red stains of defeat...

...

Turning to look at the Agent, the Inquisitor saw Kallus startled by the sudden movement and he sneered before his surprise.

-"Your participation was... appreciated, Agent."

Kallus scowled. -"You were supposed to leave him alive long enough to..."

-"He isn't dead." Interrupted the Inquisitor. "Merely unconscious and, I assure you, it will be much easier to interrogate him after that."

Kallus kept his frown, but nodded. The Inquisitor's tone was giving him goosebumps and he was happy to see him leave the cell. He looked at his departure and then moved his sight to the unconscious prisoner.

What could he have done to him during those silent minutes? The Agent supposed he would never know, but if it could make him pierce this rebel's stubbornness sooner, then he was grateful to have this freak on his side.

He smirked, thinking for an instant about the boy. What a wonderful ally Ezra would be with that kind of potential and without the Inquisitor's awful personality. He just needed to snatch him away before the Inquisitor could taint him too much...

 **...**

 **Poor, Poor Kanan! I hope he'll be fine after everything he endured :3 (No, I'm not ashamed of having written this XD )**

 **Ever seen Metal Gear Solid 3 Boss last showdown scene? The battle inside Kanan's inner-self was inspired by that :3**

 **But, on a little side note, for those who also follow my other story and might have missed the last update because I made so much changes with the fusion of the two parts together (sorry if the bunch of notifications was a hassle), chapter 22 is a new chapter! It's Part 8 of the Brand arc! :D And chapter 23 should follow soon :3**

 **See you soon and take care! :D**


End file.
